Ojos de un vampiro
by FaberrysChild
Summary: Casi un siglo desde que los Volturi y los Cullen se enfrrentaron por Nessie. Ahora los Cullen vuelven a Forks, pero no por su inestabilidad geografica, sino por una vision de Alice. Muchas cosas han cambiado, incluyendo al amor de Nessie y Jake...


**Ojos de un vampiro **

**Daniela Fernández **

**Introducción**

**Quizás esta historia les parezca un poco fuera de lo común, pero como estoy comenzando a escribir relatos este tipo (fics) es un poco difícil continuar el el renglón de los Cullen y Bella, por lo que me expando mas, introduciendo personajes nunca antes vistos, mucho menos creados por Stephanie Meyer...**

**Twilight, la saga. E****s difícil de describir con una sola palabra. Esta historia de amor me hace sentir demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo para solo decirles "simplemente hermoso" o "simplemente emocionante".**

**Con exactitud, son seis libros si contamos "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner" y "Midnight Sun" (Sol de media Noche). Cuando terminé de leer Breaking Dawn me pregunté, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?**

**Hace años que escribo novelas, y me dije Hagamos otra parte de la historia que me ha capturado a mi y a miles de millones...Una parte que me satisfaga las curiosidades sobre la vida de Nessie y Jacob y me hable, al menos un poco del amor de Bella y Edward, visto desde otro punto de vista. Además, un fan fiction que muestre lo que Rosalie es en verdad. **

**Me gusta inventarles finales alternativos a historias que me enamoren. Ninguno me había inspirado lo suficiente para llevarlo a las letras, este si. Quizá tenga algo que ver que Stephanie Meyer y yo cumplimos años el mismo día. Quizá.**

**Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, aquí va mi historia, que espero que también la sientan como suya…**

Barbie PDV (punto de vista)

**1. Situación Extraña**

Mi último año en la secundaria. Las clases habían comenzado dos semanas atrás. Estaba sentada en el fondo del salón, escribiendo apuntes de matemáticas, y lo vi cruzar con una gracia inigualable. No voy a mentir, en el primer momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sentí un escalofrío... ¡pero que desilusión! tenia novia, venía con ella de la mano y era increíblemente tan hermosa como él, de inmediato lo catalogué como uno más de mi lista de imposibles, y a ella, la vi como la afortunada ganadora de la lotería.

-Barbie, que no se te caiga la baba por favor- dijo Delysia, mi compañera de toda la vida.

Últimamente estaba distraída y ahora con este chico en mi clase, seria aun más difícil entender las complejas ecuaciones de álgebra –"genial"- pensé. No era una mala estudiante pero las letras se me daban mejor que los números, siempre me pregunté que función hacen las letras en las matemáticas.

Lo importante en sumar para ver cuanto ganas, restar, para saber cuanto gastas, dividir para saber cuanto repartes y multiplicar para recuperar lo perdido. No se necesitaba demasiada ciencia.

Cuando la clase terminó, recogí mis libros e hice señas de ponerme de pie. Siempre solía dejar caer algo, esta vez fue un lapicero, se me resbaló de las manos y casi como bailando, ella, la ganadora de la lotería me lo alcanzó y lo puso en mi mano antes de que yo me diera cuenta.

-Hola- dijo amistosamente

-Hola- le respondí

Se llamaba Alice, su novio era Jasper, el chico sobre el que puse el ojo. Me saludaron sin razón aparente y luego, sonrieron, se dieron vuelta y desaparecieron por la puerta. Quedé algo desconcertada por su actitud pero tampoco le hice mucho caso. Me dirigí al casillero a guardar mis cosas y a sacar otras, después iría a la cafetería. Necesitaba comer cualquier cosa. El día anterior, había estudiado locamente para mi examen de física y no había comido nada desde el almuerzo de la escuela. Ahora, podría respirar un poco.

Tomé casi con los ojos cerrados una leche achocolatada, un sándwich de boloña y un flan de caramelo, luego, tal y como lo había hecho desde tercer grado, me dirigí a la mesa con mis constantes amigos.

Delysia, para describírselas mejor, era esta clase de persona cariñosamente molestosa que el instante de conocerte te llama mejor amiga; pero hay algo en ella que no me gusta del todo, yo no soy santa, pero ella es demasiado chismosa.

Olivia, la cerebrito que siempre me ayudaba en aprietos matemáticos, era la que yo siempre, de alguna manera, consideré una amiga porque sabia dar consejos y guardar un secreto.

El que estaba sentado a mi lado, el que siempre lo había estado era Dylan, el típico amigo que estaba enamorado de su amiga, yo siempre lo supe por como me miraba, además, Delysia me lo había contado, ellos eran mellizos y ningún secreto de su hermano, se le escapaba a la chismosa de Delysia. El último y el que nunca sentí parte del grupo, era Raúl. Nos buscaba la conversación y a veces correspondía a algunos favores que le hacíamos con sus tareas, por tener un Ferrari, se creía la fresa del pastel.

Mientras comía mi sándwich, vi como los ojos de Delysia se iluminaron, supe de inmediato que algún chisme nuevo se avecinaba y cuando volteé, creo que mis ojos se abrieron como los de mi amiga. Alice y Jasper cruzaban el comedor, ella caminaba con su forma de ballet del lago de los cisnes, y él, seguía su ritmo complaciéndola. Detrás de ellos, venían otras dos parejas, igual de angelicales. Uno que parecía un buscapleitos con corazón de algodón, él venia de la mano con una alta y rubia. Ella fue quien más me llamó la atención pero a la vez me daba miedo con esa mirada de francotiradora. Más atrás estaba una de pelo largo y castaño con una mirada enamorada, si se puede llamar así. Su compañero era un bello chico de blanca y tersa piel con su cabello despeinado y de color bronce. Todos estaban perfectamente combinados de azul, verde oscuro y blanco.

No lo visualicé a la primera, pero podía jurar que todos tenían los ojos color dorado, todos y cada uno. –Tengo que averiguar quienes son- dijo Delysia de una manera hasta amenazadora. Se puso de pié y se marchó. Yo perfectamente sabia que se dirigía a la dirección a pedir información sobre nuestros nuevos compañeros. Ante su exagerada actitud sonreí y vi como el de pelo alocado sonrió, era como si hubiera leído mi mente. Me di cuenta de que los estaba acosando con la mirada y me avergoncé de mi actitud tan "Delysia".

Al escuchar el timbre, me dirigí rápidamente al salón del señor Donahugh, mi maestro de física y allí, como si nunca hubiera estado en el comedor, estaba Jasper. Tomé asiento y me puse a dar un repaso de último momento. No podía evitar pensar en aquel muchacho que me había cautivado, él estaba allí, a mi lado, mirándome. Yo trataba de leer las fórmulas pero ya no las entendía y al fin y al cabo, el profesor entró en el salón y se acabó el tiempo para estudiar.

Estaba nerviosa y no sabia ni escribir mi nombre mientras él, llenaba el examen como si fuera un test de personalidad de esos que salen en las revistas de adolescentes. A medida pasaba el tiempo, sentí como me calmaba y recuperaba la seguridad. Cuando iba por el último problema, lo miré de reojo y él estaba concentrado en mí, mirándome fijamente. Levanté la cabeza y le sonreí y el devolvió la sonrisa de una amable manera.

Entregué la hoja y me fui con intención de dirigirme al estacionamiento en busca de mi vejestorio, un Toyota Corola blanco del 2102, un regalo de mi padre cuando logró comprarse su deseado Mercedez UHZ 2107.

Caminaba por el pasillo y luego pensé. – ¿Qué haces? Aún falta la clase de anatomía-.

Decidí entonces ir a la biblioteca a leer una de mis revistas o quizá algún libro aburrido. Cuando entré, hubiera preferido encontrar a los nuevos y no al grupito de fastidiosos que no me habían caído bien nunca, eran los verdaderos amigos de Raúl, los plásticos, impertinentes y presumidos de la escuela.

Me senté en una silla, bien lejos de ellos y mientras me disponía a leer, pude oír una ligera risita ¿acaso lo hacían burlándose de mi? De hecho, creo que si. Al fin y al cabo no leí nada pues escuché el timbre, bueno, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir allí con esa no tan grata compañía.

Entré casi furiosa en el salón y me senté a leer mientras llegaba la señora Cahen. Cuando la susodicha apareció solo se concentró en que yo estaba leyendo algo que no tenía que ver con el cuerpo humano. –Bárbara, hazme el favor de guardar ese material- Sentí como la sangre caliente recorrió mi cuerpo, tuve las ganas de estrellar el libro contra la cara de la maestra, pero me contuve; y fue cuando levanté el rostro que vi a uno de mis molestosos nuevos compañeros sentada a un lado. Esta vez no era Alice o Jasper. Era la del pelo castaño y me miraba un poco mas recatada.

Al transcurrir la clase, trataba de no alterar a la señora Cahen y disimulaba las curiosas miradas que le lanzaba a la nueva. Luego de un rato, para no ser tan obvia, saqué una de mis revistas favoritas: carros. Mi pasión eran esos vehículos de lujo, y podía reconocer la marca y diseño de cualquiera que se hubiese creado.

-¿señorita podría decirme a mí y al resto de la clase su nombre?- le dijo la fastidiosa maestra a la que yo miraba tan curiosamente. Ella pareció incomodarse pero se puso de pié y dijo en tonada de un ángel –Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen, pero todos me llaman Bella-

-Bien Bella, gracias por tu cortesía- Y así la vieja se salió de su materia y comenzó a hablar de las normas de cortesía y los valores humanos.

Unos minutos antes de que se acabara la clase y todos pudiéramos salir en estampida, me dormía escuchando la voz de la señora Cahen. Y Cuando sonó el timbre, me quedé de última, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, Bella quedó conmigo, me miró de una forma extraña, ni odio, ni felicidad, ni nada, solo una mirada, y unos segundos después, su novio apareció en la puerta.

Después de que ellos salieron, me fui al estacionamiento donde todos quedaban paralizados. Como había dicho antes, Raúl tenia un Ferrari, y que por eso se sentía rey del Olimpo, bueno, al parecer, los nuevos le dieron un golpe de estado con sus magníficos vehículos. Bella y su novio se montaron en un Bugatti negro mientras Alice, Jasper y los otro dos encendían un Mercedes Guardian último modelo de un delicado color blanco. No puedo negar que yo también me sorprendí ante tremendo espectáculo y a la vez una sensación de satisfacción recorrió mi cuerpo al saber que Raúl al fin no mencionaría tanto el Ferrari.

Cuando el circo se cerró, me dirigí a mi insignificante y avergonzante vehículo, luego manejé a casa sin pensarlo mucho. En Forks, hacia frio casi todos los días del año y cuando salía el sol hacíamos casi una fiesta. Dentro de mi carro todo estaba calientito. Cuando llegué a mi casita añorada, la mente decía que saliera del carro pero el cuerpo me rogaba que me quedara en la calidez. Al fin y al cabo tuve que apagar el vehículo y la calefacción se fue, dejándome sin opción.

Mientras escuchaba mis zapatos golpear contra los nueve escalones que me dirigían a la puerta, pensaba en la rara actitud de ellos, los nuevos. ¿Acaso me estaba volviendo paranoica o algo? O era que en realidad se comportaban fuera de lo normal. Cuando entré a la casa o mansión como la solían llamar mis amigos; como de costumbre, estaba vacía, Micaela, la sirvienta seguramente estaba en uno de sus días libre y el mayordomo Javier, haciendo compras o algo por el estilo, de verdad no me importaba.

Mi madre de seguro estaba en la clínica atendiendo a sus pacientes y mi padre en su bufete de abogados. Sus profesiones eran las culpables de que su relación haya quedado en el aire y yo, haya quedado condenada a ser hija única. Creo que no se daban un beso desde mi primer cumpleaños y yo iba rumbo a los 17.

Me puse un pijama contra el frio, una de conejitos verdes que traía pantuflas y hasta unas orejas de conejo. Claro solo me puse la ropa y unas medias, con un abrigo Louis Vouitton que mi madre había dejado colgado en la puerta del cuarto de música. Me llamó la atención prepararme algo de comer, como unas pastas o algo pero se me hizo mas fácil pedir comida china y no complicarme tanto la vida y arriesgarme a quemar la casa, esa gran casa que siempre era para mi solita.

Mientras hacia la tarea, puse algo de música y esperé a que mi sustento llegara. Mientras escribía, a mi mente llegaron esos ojos color oro intenso que me había impactado de un manera hasta desconcertante, no sabia lo que hacia, confundía las palabras y al final me rendí, me recosté en el sillón de tres plazas que había...

Solo venían a mi mente aquellas imágenes de Alice danzando al caminar o esa mirada intimidante de la rubia o mas bello aun, los ojos de Jasper y la manera en como me sentí al estar a su lado. Me puse en posición fetal con la intención de dormirme sin recordarme de la comida que había pedido. Cuando cerré los ojos, el abanico, causaba que mi pelo revoloteara en mi cara y me espantó el sueño.

Tomé entre mis dedos la cascada color azabache que las personas llamaban "hermosa melena" y examiné que necesitaba con urgencia el salón de belleza. Escuché el timbre, tomé treinta dólares y me dirigí a la puerta. Allí estaba el chico de siempre. Su nombre era Hugo, nos conocíamos desde hacia cinco o seis años y nunca se interesó por ser mi amigo, algo que yo, no iba a cambiar. Mientras me cobraba yo miraba su rostro, que estaba tan maltratado, a pesar de no llegar a los veintitrés, parecía un viejo descuidado.

Cuando Hugo me devolvía, le di el cambio, cerré la puerta educadamente y subí a mi cuarto a comer. El olor a salsa de soya sobre los vegetales y el pollo me hicieron la boca agua. Mientras me deleitaba con lo único en la ciudad que me gustaba de verdad, veía televisión, algunas series o noticias. Mi madre se oponía a que comiera eso con tantos colorantes y preservativos sin ningún aporte a la dieta necesaria, pero papi me consentía porque todos sabían que lo único que yo hacia pasar por mi garganta con gusto era eso, comida china.

Cuando terminé de devorar todo el contenido de mi plato, lo eché a la basura y ahora con más energía y un poco mas concentrada continué con mi deber escolar. La música sonaba ligeramente, pues era una liga de baladas. –Me voy a quedar dormida- pensé, y de inmediato cambié la sintonía a algo más movido. Mientras analizaba porque jodida razón A más B es igual a 78, el teléfono sonó. Cuando me asomé al Caller Id era el número de Delysia, y supe que algún chisme de los chicos nuevos me contaría, pero yo no quería desconcentrarme, además, cuando Delysia llamaba, nadie la podía detener ni la podía callar. Lo dejé timbrar unas treinta y dos veces, al final, desistió.

-Que alivio-pensé, pero el respiro duró poco cuando unos segundos después, escuché el celular sonar, era ella. Para mi desgracia, no pude seguir resistiéndome a saber todo con respecto al grupito que a parte de molestarme, llamaba mi atención.

-¿Barbie?-

-Si, soy yo Delysia, dime-le contesté como si hubiera estado dormida

-¿estas en tu casa?- me preguntó

En el momento pensé en confirmar pero era capaz de aparecerse para contarme en vivo y en directo, así que le dije –no, ahora no, voy en camino a la clínica a buscar un dinero-

-Te oyes cansada- me dijo.

-Si, lo estoy, pero dime, que querías decirme, tengo las manos libres, Javier está manejando-

Delysia me contó que el novio de Bella, el de cabello color bronce, se llamaba Edward que también se apellidaba Cullen, que todos se eran Cullen, excepto por Jasper y Rosalie, la rubia, que eran mellizos, ellos eran Hale. El fortachón era Emmett, novio de Rosalie. Todos eran hermanos adoptivos, su padre, Carlisle Cullen era doctor y trabajaba en el hospital St. Bernard el mismo lugar donde trabajaba mi madre. La esposa del señor Cullen era estéril y había adoptado a todos esos muchachos. ¡Que agallas! Demasiados hasta para mi propio gusto, a mi me encantaban los niños pero ¡seis! Me imagino que la casa era como su propio hogar de adopción.

Carlisle era muy caritativo, además se las había dado de casamentero. Se oía hasta un poco aberrante que fueran novios, está bien, no llevaban lazos de sangre pero de una forma u otra, eran hermanos. Lo último que supo Delysia era que habían llegado de Grand Forks, Dakota del Norte. ¿Estarían buscando congelarse? De la frontera de Canadá a Forks no es mucha la diferencia, es mas, diría en ese lugar donde nací, los grados bajo cero son peores. Cuando se acabó lo interesante, le dije a mi informante que había llegado a mi destino y que tenía que colgar.

-Nunca terminaré la tarea ¡que fastidio!- Ahora la terminaría menos con esos nuevos pensamientos en la cabeza. "¿Les gusta mucho el frio? Definitivamente, porque salieron de una nevera para vivir en un congelador, ¿Por qué Jasper y la rubia no son Cullen? el que sean mellizos no es suficiente razón. ¿Es demasiada coincidencia que hayan adoptado 3 niños y tres niñas? O ¿era demasiada coincidencia que esos niños, que al parecer vivían juntos desde hace mucho se hayan enamorado, o al menos se hayan gustado?"

El pasar de las horas se me hicieron tediosas, y cansadas; me dormía sobre los libros...

Estaba en una fiesta bailando con Dylan. La música estaba tan alta como yo la odiaba pero, como era un sueño, no me incomodó en lo absoluto, mientras sentía la música vibrar en mis venas, vi como Jasper y Alice se abrían camino entre los demás hasta llegar a mí para llevarme. Yo me rehusaba a ir con ellos pero apareció Emmett, me tomó por la fuerza en brazos y mientras yo trataba de escaparme, desperté. Fue un sueño que no me dio miedo, sino, que me causó desesperación y además, encendió mucho más mi intriga por la vida de los Cullen. ¡Que molesta obsesión!

Caída la noche comenzó a caer una fina lluvia que yo veía deslizarse por mi ventana de cristal. Mis padres no aparecían y me cansé de esperarles, así que me di un baño y me sumergí entre mis cálidas sábanas blancas de algodón. Cerré los ojos pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. A mi mente solo llegaban las imágenes de todo el día de hoy, los encuentros incómodos y los chismes de Delysia. Casi una hora después de estar allí, como una estatua, forzándome a dormir, mi actitud estaba surtiendo efecto, con el ligero sonido del agua cayendo, sentí como flotaba para entrar a la fase de sueño profundo.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, aun era de noche, mi reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana. Me acerqué a la ventana, miraba la luz de la luna en cuarto menguante, por fin en algunos días saldría esa luna tan bella, luna llena que junto con ella, llegaban mis noches de romántica inspiración. Miraba fijamente hasta que el sueño regresó a mi y volví a mi fase anterior. Mamá tocó mi puerta y me levanté de un salto para darle los buenos días. Mi madre era una mujer muy ocupada, ella se la pasaba en la clínica. La amaba, pero nuestra relación había decaído un poco últimamente.

Le di un beso y un abrazo...

-Desayuna conmigo-me dijo

Asentí con mi cara de sueño y cuando estuvimos en el comedor, ya Micaela había puesto una montaña de pankakes con jarabe de arce, una jarra de leche, una jarra de jugo de naranja y una bandeja de frutas. Papá llegó y también le di un beso, desayunó con nosotras en silencio. Antes de irse me dio cien dólares y se fue directo a su faena diaria. Mami siempre me daba lo que necesitaba, papá me daba lo que yo quería y el dinero nunca sobraba si de mi se trataba.

Me bañé y me puse unos jeans gastados, una camisilla blanca y un abrigo fucsia, para combinarlo con mi par de tenis fucsia y mi mochila nueva, para completar, me estrené una boina Gucci. Para cuando bajé, mi madre ya se había ido, tomé un poco más de jugo y luego me monté en mi carro. Mientras conducía hacia la preparatoria, me distraje y vi como un animal pasó frente a mí con una velocidad impresionante, no pude distinguir lo que era, pero su cruce impertinente me hizo frenar de golpe, no pudo ser un venado, porque lo vi en dos patas y un oso no pudo haber sido tan rápido, es mas, ningún animal pudo haber corrido a esa velocidad. Gracias a Dios no choqué, ni pasó a mayores, pero me asusté. Llegué en calma y pensativa en lo que pudo haber sido aquello que se atravesó en mi camino tan bruscamente.

Cuando entré al salón de literatura ya todos estaban sentados pero el profesor no había llegado así que yo también me senté en un pupitre vacio a terminar una composición sobre las lenguas raíces que debía haber terminado desde hacia 2 semanas atrás. Los pupitres de la escuela eran dobles, y ese día, definitivamente hubiera deseado que no. Vi a Emmett entrar en la clase y en cuanto me divisó, se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa

Lo mire y le dije –Hola Emmett-

Quedó un poco desconcertado con el hecho de que me supiera su nombre pero no preguntó al respecto. –Bárbara ¿verdad?-

-Me sentiría más cómoda si solo me llamas Barbie- Le sonreí y luego se quedó estático viéndome escribir inspiradamente. -¿has hecho tu composición?- le pregunté

-No, lo haré mejor de mi mente, espontáneo me sale mejor-

Me quedé mirando su perfecto rostro por unos segundos, asentí con una sonrisa y continué escribiendo. Al llegar el profesor, apellidado Gardner, comenzó a hablar sobre la responsabilidad para con nuestros estudios y antes de corregir lo que nos había encargado, nos puso a escribir nuestro punto de vista sobre las tediosas tareas escolares.

Emmett se quedó viéndome como si no le hubieran dicho nada, y como si el profesor Gardner no estuviese presente. -¿y usted señor Cullen, que nos dice sobre las tareas y las responsabilidades que conllevan?- dijo el profesor al sentirse un poco insultado por la actitud del nuevo estudiante.

-Bueno, mi parecer es que las tareas son la parte más importante de la vida escolar. Como dicen por ahí, "la práctica hace al maestro". Y ¿Qué son las tareas sino una práctica de lo que se nos enseña cada día? Yo las considero hasta más importantes que los mismos exámenes-

Todos miraron a la cara al profe, que en realidad se había sorprendido con aquella respuesta tan fluida y coherente de parte de un estudiante que no había vivido ni la mitad de lo que él.

Cuando terminó la clase, Emmett y yo nos quedamos sentados en el salón hablando.

-¿te gusta Jasper ah?-

Me paralicé, si el pensaba así, definitivamente los demás también ¡que verguenza!. Sentí como si me atravesaran la oca del estómago.

-Eh, no me gusta. Admito que se ve bien, pero es un muchacho con novia y eso no es lo que me llama la atención precisamente- le contesté tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

Antes de que él me pudiera contestar, estaban los demás Cullen en la puerta del salón esperando por su hermano. Alice, Bella y Jasper entraron y me saludaron, Edward me saludó de lejos con una sonrisa, mientras Rosalie, casi me fulmina con la mirada. ¿Acaso pensó que yo estaba coqueteando con su novio? Me parece que esa fue su opinión.

-Barbie, no te asustes ni nada por el estilo, pero es que los muchachos y yo queremos invitarte a comer con nosotros. Cuando puedas. ¿Si?- preguntó Alice con mucha emoción. Yo asentí, no pude negarme.

No fuimos juntos a la cafetería y me senté con ellos. Aunque nunca había estado con otras personas que con mis amigos, me sentí muy a gusto en su compañía. Bella fue muy amable, y Alice demasiado eufórica y mientras los tres muchachos me hacían preguntas e interactuaban conmigo, la única que parecía que tenía una barrera de concreto entre ella y el mundo, era Rosalie.

El ambiente estaba fríamente gracioso. Me hubiese gustado participar más, pero al parecer, ellos se comunicaban por la mirada sin la necesidad de articular ni una sola palabra. Cuando la fila de comida disminuyó un poco los invité a pararse a buscar algo para comer, pero me dijeron que ya habían desayunado. Como yo no había comido nada, busqué una bandeja con un muffin de chocolate y una leche de vainilla. Lo comí fijándome en sus miradas tan conversadoras, Emmett moría de risa y yo de vergüenza. Treinta minutos después de que comí, sonó el timbre, me puse de pie y me dirigía a mi próxima clase...

-¿nos juntamos en la salida?- dijo Alice

-Eh, claro- le respondí en un tono amistoso. Les sonreí y me di la vuelta para seguir hacia mi horario del día.

-¿acaso estaban locos? Nunca le hablaban a nadie. Y vine yo a llamarles la atención. Yo no era precisamente acomplejada ni con problemas de autoestima, pero no era el tipo de chica que todo el mundo adora por su personalidad. Ahora, la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza era ¿Qué les llamaba tanto la atención de mí?

Al salir de educación física, en la puerta del gimnasio estaba esperándome impacientemente Delysia. Al acercarme, vi en su rostro una expresión de enfado, y yo, sospechaba la razón.

-A ver, dime, explícame esa cara- le dije si quiera sin saludarla

-Nada, que ahora resulta que nos has cambiado por los nuevos-

-Delysia, por favor deja el papel de amiga celosa que no te pega. No se porque pero me huele a que solo estas aquí para saber que he hecho con ellos- le dije fríamente. Y de un momento a otro vi como una sonrisa se arqueó sobre su cara.

-Y bien. Ya que sabes a que vine, ¿Por qué no dejas de hacerte del rogar y me cuentas?- me dijo descaradamente

Delysia y yo no éramos el tipo de amigas que no pueden vivir la una sin la otra, pero a cualquiera le cae mal que se interesen por ti solo para que cuentes un chisme. Pensé en decirle algo insultante pero me lo reservé, la miré a los ojos y solo vi la curiosidad viva en ellos. Cuando me disponía a irme sin articular palabra alguna, Emmett se apareció y fue mi excusa perfecta para no tener que propiciarle a Delysia la información requerida y claro para no ser tan grosera como lo había deseado.

-Te estamos esperando afuera para llevarte a casa- me dijo. Yo caminé hacia afuera. Cuando ya íbamos por el pasillo; liberada de la chismosa le dije a Emmett

-No quiero parecer descortés, pero ya tengo mi propio auto-

-Si, lo se,- me dijo -es que Alice me pidió que viniera por ti. No quiero parecer muy insistente pero si ella no me ve llegar contigo a la salida, puede arrancarme la cabeza, mi hermana te aprecia mucho. Y digamos que nosotros somos tan unidos y queremos tanto a Alice que cuando ella siente cosas así, nosotros lo sentimos también-

-¿Excepto por Rosalie no?-dije impertinentemente. Me sonrojé e intente pedirle disculpas...

-Rose es así con todos los que ella no conoce. Solo dale tiempo para que te integres en su mundo, ella de verdad es muy dulce, es solo que algo desconfiada- me dijo.

-¿me creerías si te digo algo?- le pregunté

-A ver, dime-

-Todos ustedes me caen muy bien pero la que me llama más la atención es Rosalie. No se, como que ella tiene un aura que me atrae, como lo que existe entre dos amigas muy cercanas ¿entiendes?-

-Si, creo que te entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa que expresaba cariño y a la vez alivio

Caminando por el pasillo, pensaba en ese cariño tan repentino de la familia Cullen por mí, o al menos, el cariño de Alice, la hermanita que todos aman. Al estar tan callada Emmett me preguntó

-¿estas cansada? ¿por la clase de educación física?-

-No, no realmente. Nunca hago nada en gimnasia-

-Entonces ¿Cómo liberas la materia?-

-Bueno, algo tendrá que ver que el profesor sea mi ex casi suegro-

-¿casi?- dijo riendo

-Si, su hijo estuvo detrás de mí por 2 años y hasta el padre tuvo que poner su granito de arena para que yo le diera una oportunidad, pero no ocurrió nada, el muchacho ni me gustaba por dentro, y menos por fuera, creo que Jason sigue intentándolo por medio de su padre-

-¡Wow! Que honesto de parte de ambos- dijo sarcásticamente

-Pero no es mi culpa, el lo hace porque quiere, y yo, no me quejo. Yo detesto el voleibol y el básquet. No es que sea una anti-deportista, me gusta el soccer, el béisbol y la natación-

-Bueno, creo entonces que te llevaremos a jugar con nosotros un día de estos- dijo

Al llegar al estacionamiento, crucé mirando hacia los Cullen que nos esperaban. Me hice la estúpida, pero sentía las acosadoras miradas de los demás estudiantes al verme con Emmett dirigirme hacia los "raros y nuevos". No los culpo, ¿Quién no se encuentra raro que una chica que apenas conocían algunos, se hubiera hecho amiga de seis extraños de un día para el otro?, bueno así es la vida.

Cuando estuve con ellos, se mantuvieron callados y Rosalie me miró. Juré haber visto una sonrisa. Era como si hubieran escuchado lo que dije a Emmett sobre ella en el pasillo. ¿Me estaba volviendo algo paranoica?

-¿Cuáles son sus planes chicos?- les pregunté para romper el silencio que nos arropaba

-Íbamos a dejarte en tu casa y luego al hospital a ver a papa- dijo Bella

-¿en que hospital trabaja el señor Cullen?- pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta

-En el St. Bernard- dijo Jasper

-Mi madre también trabaja allí, en el área de oncología-

-Si-dijo Rosalie sorprendiéndome –Car..., papá nos ha hablado de ella, dijo que se llevan muy bien como colegas, tu madre es muy dedicada a lo que hace-

-Así es- le contesté-

No les dije más nada. No quería contarles tan fríamente que como yo ya estaba grande y no tengo hermanos, mis padres se ocupan mucho de su trabajo.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?- dijo Emmett- Rose y yo podemos irnos contigo en tu carro y luego todos nos quedamos contigo un rato-

¿Era en serio? ¿Este grupo de chicos querían ir conmigo a casa? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso había entrado en una dimensión donde empezaba a caerle bien a los chicos guapos, y las chicas mas atractivas de la escuela de repente me querían ser mis mejores amigas?. Vacilé mientras pensaba en lo que iba a contestar y vi una curiosa sonrisa en la cara de Edward...

-Claro, seguro.- contesté

-Perfecto- dijo Alice con su tono de campanilla.

En el camino a casa, Emmett y Rosalie se montaron conmigo mientras los demás me seguían en su Mercedez Guardian y el Bugatti. Mientras salía del recinto escolar, volví al mundo real al ver a todos los chicos, mirándome fijamente, al parecer, olvidaron como cerrar la boca. Luego de unos segundos pensé de nuevo "No los culpo".

-¿Qué se les antoja hacer en mi casa?- les pregunté a Rosalie y a Emmett-porque quizá Alice quiera hacer cosas mas emocionantes, se que le gusta salir mucho, quiero decir, por su salvaje personalidad-

-Y no te equivocas- dijo Rosalie –Alice no sale de las tiendas, mi hermana es una compradora compulsiva y te puedo jurar que yo nunca he usado una ropa dos veces-...

-Si- incluyó Emmett riéndose-ni siquiera mis pantaloncillos están a salvo de las manos de Alice. Hay veces Rose se quiere convertir en su fiel discípula- Con estas últimas palabras escuché un golpe y una risita de Emmett.

Finalmente, después de un viaje con risas, llegamos a la casa. Cuando pasamos debajo del túnel de árboles que mi padre había mandado a construir, Rosalie dijo abiertamente en un tono sarcástico

-Y yo que pensé que Alice era extravagante-...

Reí ahora mas confiada en la rubia. Raramente, con sus palabras, Rose se estaba convirtiendo en mi amiga, como si hubiera pasado entre nosotras algo fuera de lo común, era, literalmente como si ella me hubiese hechizado con un par de palabras amistosas y una dulce sonrisa. Si no hubiera estado tan segura de que no tenia ninguna inclinación lésbica, hubiera dicho que quizá me había enamorado de ella. Pero nada que ver.

Cuando estacionamos los carros, los invité a pasar, ofreciéndoles cualquier cosa de comer y asegurándome de que no les faltara nada. Pero no pidieron ni agua, sin embargo, Alice estaba perdida algo que le atraía de mi jardín. Mi piscina. – ¿Podemos usarla?- Alice lo dijo como si hacia años que no veía una.

-Es que hace mucho frio afuera, además, ahora fue que salió un poco de sol, ha estado lloviendo todo el día- le dije. No se como nombrar la cara de Alice, pero creo que es como cuando un bebé está dormido con un chupete en la boca y de repente se lo halan sin cuidado alguno, incluso me sentí un poco mal por habérselo negado. Después de un rato, Alice olvidó el asunto y nos sentamos en la sala a ver televisión. No me gustaba el silencio que nos rodeaba al contemplar la película que pasaban en ese momento.

Cuando me di cuenta, miré a mí alrededor y ellos estaban como estatuas sin moverse, fijos en el televisor hipnotizante, solo supe que estaban vivos cuando Jasper me miró a los ojos...

-¿por casualidad tienes un juego de ajedrez aquí?-me dijo

-¡Oh! ¿Otro fanático de ajedrez?- le pregunté

-Pues me declaro culpable-me dijo

Fui al despachó y saqué el juego que papá tenia guardado como una reliquia. Lo desempolvé.

Mi padre es loco con este juego y no me dejó tranquila hasta que no le gané. Este tablero es como una reliquia para el, las piezas son bañadas, unas en plata y otras en oro, y el plato es de cristal con trozos esmeraldas y perlas insertados en las orillas.

Cuando lo saqué de la caja, a Jasper se le iluminaron los ojos. Fue de verdad una batalla, primero Edward y Rose, ganó Edward. Luego Edward y Jasper, ganó Jasper.

-¿Puedo intentarlo? pero no con Edward, es como si leyeras mentes o algo- dije riendo.

Mientras jugábamos, los demás nos miraban atentos.

-No me dejes ganar Jasper, soy buena, te lo advierto-

-Jasper, alguien te está retando- dijo Emmett

-Em, si sigues, tu serás el próximo-

No fui una contrincante fácil, pero tampoco difícil, lo mio no es fuerza, sino resistencia, tanta resistencia que tranqué todas las salidas de Jasper.

-Jaque Mate-dije en silencio. El silencio nos arropó a todos. Japer se puso de pié y extendió su mano hacia mi. Todos aplaudieron y un rato después fui a buscar un vaso de té helado.

-Pues, para introducir un tema- dijo Bella, - ¿Qué es ese túnel por el que pasamos al entrar?-

-Para mis dieciséis, el año pasado, mi padre lo mandó a hacer porque el quería una fiesta por todo lo alto. Soy su única hija y trata de complacerme en todo lo que yo quiero y necesito.-le dije.

-¿que día cumples los diecisiete?- preguntó Edward con ese gesto tan curioso que siempre tenía conmigo, como si yo fuera una criminal y él, el policía a punto de capturarme.

-El 24 de diciembre-

Hubo un momento muy extraño en el que Alice se paralizó y comenzó a ver hacia el infinito. Ellos querían alterarse, pero no lo hacían. Al cabo de unos segundos todo en ella volvió a la normalidad. – ¿Ha pasado algo?-pregunté

–Nada Barbie- dijo Rosalie en un tono dulce. Emmett se puso de pié y se sentó a mi lado, me sonrió alegremente y me dijo. –Créeme, si Rose dijo que nada, es porque es nada-. Sin intención, toque la mano de el muchacho, y estaba helada. No dije nada, pero la expresión en mis ojos no se ocultaba. Todos se dieron cuenta de mi reacción, y unos minutos después, se fueron. –Te vemos mañana- dijo Edward.

-Si- le respondí.

-¿quieres que venga por ti en la mañana?- se ofreció Rosalie, con unas palabras que solo rogaban por un sí. Todos miraron a Rosalie de manera extraña, incluso yo me extrañé un poco en mi interior, pero disimulé y le dije: Claro, te veré mañana.

Cuando se fueron, me puse a mirar la televisión y más tarde me quedé dormida en el mismo sillón. Cuando Javier me encontró, intentó llevarme a la cama, pero desperté cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí. –Gracias Javs, pero me puedo ir sola, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho que me añoñen y tú lo sabes- Sin que el pudiera decir nada, me puse de pie y me fui tropezando a mi cama, pero, como cualquier adolescente fuera de sus cabales, de inmediato caí en la cómoda almohada, el sueño desapareció.

Alrededor de las ocho, me puse un pijama y un abrigo, me monté en el carro y comencé a manejar impacientemente por el primer camino que tomé. Al rato subí por una colina y cuando llegué al final, salí del vehículo. De una manera chocante, me di cuenta de que afuera estaba helando. Me senté sobre el carro y me concentré en la luna, tan llena y hermosa como siempre estaba cada vez que yo necesitaba hablarle.

-¿Qué será lo que quieren de mi? ¿Qué buscan? ¿Una a quien pedirle las tareas?, no lo creo. Tampoco pienso que sea alguien con dinero, ellos parecen tener buena posición-

El tanto pensar me iba fundir el cerebro, y no valía la pena frustrarse por la razón de que estaba teniendo amigos increíblemente hermosos e inteligentes, que de un día para otro querían visitar mi casa e invitarme a pasar los recreos con ellos. Y hay menos razones para frustrarse cuando yo no era precisamente popular, presidenta de algún club o cualquier estudiante que llamara la atención... suena lógico ¿no?

El celular vibraba... era mamá, sonaba nerviosa, y al ver el reloj, le concedí razón, eran más de las once y ella no sabia donde diablos me había metido.

-¿Bárbara, donde estas?-.

–En realidad no lo sé, salí a conducir un rato y llegué a un monte, pero ya voy a camino a casa, no te preocupes- le dije tratando de calmarla.

–De verdad que no puedo contigo Bárbara Lianne-

Ahora si estaba en problemas, cuando ella misma me había mencionado el segundo nombre que mi padre me había puesto, el que ella tanto odiaba, era porque estaba molesta conmigo de a de veras.

Después me paso a papi. -¿Dónde estas?-me dijo. –Voy ahora- le contesté.

–No te pregunté si venias, te pregunté que donde estas.-me dijo secamente.

No podía cerrarle el teléfono, aunque eso era lo que de verdad deseaba.

–Estoy en una colina a unos kilómetros de casa, pero estoy bien, ya estoy en el carro-dije de forma arrogante.

–Más te vale que llegues antes de que tu madre y yo colapsemos-.

Mientras conducía, mi mente iba a explotar. En medio del sorpresivo diluvio que ahora había aparecido me preguntaba alteradamente a mi misma ¿Qué diablos les sucede a Bennett y a Liana? ¿Acaso mis padres estaban sacando a relucir su preocupación ahora, después de que yo ya crecí y puedo cuidarme sola? ¡Por favor!... La verdad es que pensaba y pensaba y no podía sacar una conclusión lógica a su actitud, quizá lo de mami era algo explicable.

Ella estaba preocupada por primera vez, porque por primera vez había llegado antes de las once en la casa y, obviamente, no me encontró porque yo, constantemente tenia la necesidad de salir después de las ocho de la noche, pero mi padre, ¿Qué pintaba en el cuadro?...

Cuando al fin llegué a casa, hice rechinar las llantas sobre el pavimento mojado. Mi madre estaba esperándome en la puerta, lista para juzgarme, sentenciarme y llevar a cabo mi castigo.

–Yo nunca pensé que esto era lo que hacías cuando yo no estaba, escaparte a donde te diera la gana-me reprochó duramente. No le contesté, pero le miraba a los ojos con altanería. –Anda, sube a tu cuarto-me dijo. Obedecí. Además, estaba loca por una cama. Esa noche, tuve un sueño realmente raro.

Veía a alguien, una mujer, sentada sobre una roca, en la misma colina donde yo había pasado la noche, alrededor de ella, había un perro negro que la rondaba. La mujer observaba la luna atentamente, me di cuenta que era yo misma. De pronto, me miró fijamente, con unos ojos claros y atentos. Sin querer, pisé algo que hizo ruido y con ese pequeño sonido alteré de forma estrepitosa a aquella que, antes me miraba con paciencia.

Ahora, corría hacia mí para atacarme. De un momento a otro, algo frío y duro se interpuso entre atacante y víctima, mi salvador se movió con tal rapidez, que solo logré ver sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Desperté alterada, eran las seis de la mañana.

Rosalie pasaría por mí en una hora. Me puse de pié, me di un baño y escogí una ropa cualquiera. No importaba como me vistiera, nunca me vería mejor que las Cullen, ni con un vestido de gala. Cuando bajé al comedor, para variar (tono sarcástico) no encontré a nadie. No tenía mucha hambre, así que me llevé a la boca unos bocados de waffles y un poco de jugo de naranja. Luego de lavarme las manos, Rose estaba tocando el timbre en mi puerta. Caminaba mientras me secaba las manos.

Abrí, se veía tan hermosa y resplandeciente como siempre. ¡Hasta acabada de levantar era bonita!...

Me saludó amablemente, quise abrazarla, pero no lo hice, no había esa confianza aún. –Emmett esta esperando por nosotros en el carro- me dijo. Nos dirigimos hacia el vehículo, Emmett venia al volante de un flamante Volvo azul marino. Nos entramos en el carro. –Hola Emmett- le dije educadamente, -hola bonita- respondió sonriendo. Me sonrojé.

Cuando al fin arrancamos, mi corazón dio un fuerte brinco. Llevábamos una velocidad sin comparaciones. –Mi amor, asustarás a Barbie, baja la velocidad- Emmett obedeció como si fuera una orden de un jefe de las fuerzas armadas.

Al llegar a la escuela, me bajé del carro, miré a mí alrededor buscando a los demás Cullen, pero no los encontré. Cuando me iba a despedir, Emmett extendió los bazos en señal de caballerosidad y nos escoltó a ambas a nuestros respectivos salones. Me pasé clase entera en las nubes, sin preocuparme por nada en lo absoluto. Lo único que pudo sacarme de aquel trance fue el bello sol que salía tras la montaña que golpeó mis ojos, y que poco a poco llenó el curso con su luz.

Cuando a mi maestra de arte se le ocurrió dejar de hablar bobadas, nos despachó. Al ir caminando por los pasillos, buscaba con los ojos a los muchachos. Para mi desilusión, no encontré ninguno de sus rostros, y así fue durante todo el día, ¿se habrían ido?...

Pensándolo bien, si ellos no estaban, tendría que llamar a Javier para que me viniera a buscar, aunque hacia sol, la lluvia que había caído la noche anterior, mantenían las calles frías y resbalosas. Estaba en información, tratando de comunicarme con mi chofer, cuando me di cuenta que alguien me miraba disimuladamente desde el estacionamiento.

Cuando lo vi se me pusieron los pelos de punta, eran los mismos penetrantes ojos verdes que vi en mi sueño. Solo miraba las pupilas, él se intimidó ante mi falta de pudor y bajó la mirada. Entonces pude detallarlo completamente, piel completamente blanca y de gran altura, unos seis tres. Escondía bajo una capucha un brillante pelo marrón. Se veía realmente apuesto, y aún más parado allí, recostado de un carro bajo el gris cielo que nos arropaba.

Reaccioné cuando me di cuenta de que nadie tomaría el teléfono. ¿Me pregunto que función hacen Javier y Micaela en mi casa si nunca están? Genial, tendría que irme caminando, y sola, porque Delysia nunca me acompañaría, Dylan siempre se iba con su hermana y Olivia no podía, y ni hablar de Raúl. Al sonar el timbre de salida, comencé la travesía, despacio, lentamente por el camino que me llevaría, en unos treinta minutos, a mi casa. Escuché los truenos que habían asustado al sol, que se había escondido.

Me tapé con el paraguas que llevaba en la cartera, y minutos después comenzó la estúpida y odiada lluvia. Llovía tan fuerte, que no podía ver el camino bien, como era de esperarse, me resbalé y caí de espalas, y vaya que me dolió, además, de que estaba mojada, ahora el frío me invadía aún más.

¿Pero saben que? Allí mismo me quedé, acostada sobre el helado pavimento. Oyendo voces en mi cabeza y teniendo en cuenta de que yo estaba completamente sola en medio de ese lugar, que cualquier cosa podría pasarme.

Luego de un rato, un carro se paró a mi lado. Cuando abrió la puerta, alguien me dijo -¿te encuentras bien?-. -Si- dije de una manera poco convincente, sin aun abrir los ojos y averiguar quien me hablaba. -¿quieres que te lleve?, debe hacer frío allí afuera-escuché con un poco de arrogancia en las palabras.

-¿Quién eres?- le dije, incorporándome. –Soy Declan, y repito,- se aclaró la garganta -¿quieres que te lleve?- dijo con la mirada perdida y con cierta incomodidad, era como si lo estuvieran obligando a llevarme… Yo, tan sincera como siempre, le dije -¿de verdad quieres llevarme?-. El me miró por unos instantes y su mirada cambió completamente. Al principio era como si le estuviesen clavando un hierro caliente, pero ahora me miraba encantado, solo me miraba. –si quiero- me dijo

No pude negarme, al darme cuenta de que era el mismo tipo que me había llamado la atención en el estacionamiento. Me entré en el carro, y él puso la calefacción. – ¿Como te llamas?-me preguntó. –Bárbara, pero me dicen Barbie-le dije, mientras contemplaba los sillones de piel gris del vehículo.

-¿estas en la escuela?- le pregunté curiosa. –No, aun no, estaba estudiando lejos de aquí, pero ahora fui transferido- me dijo. Era como si supiera donde vivía, porque, sin yo decirle nada, dobló dos esquinas después del parque, como si tuviera años viviendo en mi casa. Cuando lo hizo, me quedé un poco extrañada, y él se dio cuenta, así que para despistarme me dijo –espero no haberme equivocado, es aquí donde vives ¿no?-. –Si, pero al parecer ya sabias ¿no?-

No se sonrojó, solo me miró con esos fulminantes ojos verdes, me asusté un poco y luego el calmó el ambiente con una bella sonrisa. Ese resplandor calmó, no solo mi corazón, sino todo el ambiente. Ni cuenta me di cuando estuvimos ya frente a la puerta. ¡Que idiota! –Ya llegamos- me dijo.

–eh, si gracias por traerme-. Abrí la puerta, desabroché la sombrilla y caminé con cuidado hasta la entrada, luego me quedé en la sala esperando a que su jaguar XF blanco, saliera por el portón.

"Declan". Pensaba en su nombre. ¿Cómo es que había aparecido de esa manera tan oportuna?...

**2. Conexión**

Unas semanas después, estaba sentada en el comedor con los chicos, y Alice se acercó y me dijo – ¿Barbie, puedes sentarte con nosotros?-. Delysia me odió cuando me puse de pié, me despedí con la mano de todos, y seguí la dirección de la pequeña duendecilla.

Al sentarme, Rose puso una sonrisa tensa y Emmett, como siempre, comenzó a reír. De inmediato supe que se acercaba algo poco agradable, pero que no podría rechazar. Era increíble como, solo había conocido a los Cullen hacia unas pocas semanas atrás y ya conocía cada expresión y para qué la utilizaban. Al único que aun no descifraba era a Edward, con esa cara de que siempre todo estaba perfectamente en orden.

-Bien Alice, escúpelo, dime que es lo que tiene a Emmett en éxtasis- le dije, causando una pronunciada sonrisa en la cara de todos. Entonces Alice tomó la palabra –Es que nuestros padres te han invitado a comer, a conocerlos-. Cuando dijo la última palabra, sentí como si estuviese esperando una bala, y descubriese el cartucho vacío.

Miré a Emmett y le dije altanera y sarcásticamente –Emmett, ¡por favor! ¿Eso es lo que te tiene al borde de un ataque? ¡Que infantil!-. El fortachón escondió su alegría y miró a Rose, en señal de que lo defendiera, pero Rosalie no hizo nada, incluso me apoyó.

-Entonces Barbie, ¿aceptas ir a nuestra casa?- me dijo Bella. –Claro, será un placer conocer a sus padres, al parecer son personas maravillosas-. Rosalie se sintió muy complacida de mis palabras, pude ver en sus ojos el verdadero amor que sentía por los señores Cullen. Me imaginé que ha de haber sido por la generosidad y la entrega que tuvieron con ella y sus demás hermanos, de verdad, adoptar 6 hijos se merece el cielo sin pasar ni siquiera por medir la aureola.

-Bien, Barbie, el sábado será la cena-me dijo Rose emocionada, y Edward la miró perplejo, al parecer nunca estuvo acostumbrado a ver a su hermana tan sociable y emocionada, y no me sorprende. Rosalie solía ser antipática. –

Estoy segura de que Esme te adorará- dijo Alice. Yo sonreí, y durante el resto de la semana, me sentí como si fuera a conocer al presidente y a la primera dama.

Cuando desperté aquel jueves, me puse de pie y como siempre, me di un baño y me puse ropa abrigadora, no había clases porque tenían fumigación en varios salones, así que me tomaría el día para salir a calentar mi motor, ver autos nuevos, comprar algún regalo para los señores Cullen y por supuesto, una ropa apropiada para la cena. Miré en todas las tiendas, y aun no encontraba la ropa perfecta. No quería faldas ni pantalones, ni franelas y mucho menos cualquier t-shirt.

Cuando me daba por vencida, contemplé con admiración la perfección en un pedazo de tela roja unido con hilo plateado. Mi piel pálida y mi pelo negro azabache con mis ojos grises, quedarían perfectos en ese vestido rojo con un chale negro y una de las plataformas negras que tenía. ¡Al fin estaba progresando! Estaba tan feliz de tener ese vestido, me había enamorado de él. Ahora, algo para llevarles. Me imaginé que como Alice era una moda maníaca, no necesitaban ropa, quizá algo de tomar, pero con tanto dinero, pensé que ellos ya tenían suficiente bebida y comida suculenta, así que compondría algo en el piano para tocarles, pero tal vez no tenían piano, así que por si acaso llevé una simple pero hermosa estatuilla de un ángel. ¡De verdad que es difícil regalar a unas personas que lo tienen todo!

Estuve pasillando un rato y antes de que cayera la noche, me monté en el carro y pisé el acelerador. Todo iba normal. A unos quince minutos de mi casa, encontré el semáforo en rojo, me detuve, mientras cambiaban las luces, me puse a checar el vestido, de verdad que me encantaba. Cuando el semáforo me dio luz verde, comencé a moverme, pero frené bruscamente en el medio del cruce porque había un gato y lo que yo menos quería era cargar en mi conciencia la muerte de un animal, esperé pacientemente a que se quitara, Lo último que recuerdo fue una brillante luz, me asusté y cerré los ojos.

Cuando recobré el conocimiento, veía un techo borroso y a lo lejos escuchaba el pitar de alguna máquina. En ese momento pensé que una de las razones por la que detestaba estar interna era por la incómoda mascara de oxígeno que siempre forzaban a utilizar. ¿Interna? ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?...

Rosalie PDV

El día en que regresamos a Forks, estaba lluvioso y oscuro, algo a lo que me había acostumbrado. Esta ciudad era una de las que guardaba algunos de mis mejores recuerdos, por ejemplo, el nacimiento de mi querida Nessie y una de las veintitrés veces que me había casado con Emmett. Al pasar los días, ya me sentía como en casa. Nuestra antigua residencia de cristal en la montaña me traía muchos recuerdos, pelea con Jacob y mis insultos hacia Bella, todo esta igual, claro ahora éramos mas, en unión y cantidad. Mi sobrina y su apestoso, pero amigable novio se habían encargado de llenarme de alegría con su prole.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces nos habíamos mudado, pero estaba segura de que era nuestra tercera vez en Washington. Y como antes, encontré de nuevo algo, mejor dicho alguien que nublaba mi vida.

Bárbara estaba, digamos, interesada en mí y en Emmett, como si quisiera conocernos, al menos eso nos dijeron Alice y Edward. Al principio no me cayó tan bien, pero al pasar el tiempo, sentí una sensación extraña de quererla siempre a salvo. Así nos hicimos amigas, unas muy buenas…

…Alice estaba sentada en el sillón blanco de mi cuarto, eran alrededor de las ocho y media de la noche. Mi hermana se sobresaltó y gritó ¡Barbie! -¿Qué sucede Alice? ¿Qué viste?- le pregunté desesperada –Está en el cruce cerca de su casa, la chocaron, está muriendo, debemos apurarnos. Salí corriendo escaleras abajo, los demás me siguieron por la alarma de Alice, Renesmee quiso venir con nosotros, pero Breanna tenía hambre y ella debía quedarse.

Cuando llegamos, el auto estaba volcado y el latido de su corazón era casi inaudible. Emmett levantó lo que quedaba del vehículo y rápidamente Carlisle la tomó en brazos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba chorreada de sangre. –Tiene el brazo roto- dijo Bella. –Y tres costillas- agregó Esme –Puedo escucharlas chocándose entre si.

-Tenemos que llevarla al hospital- gritó Carlisle desesperado, él sabia perfectamente que nada, absolutamente nada andaba bien con Barbie. Me horroricé. Ella era la única persona, aparte de Emmett y los niños, que me había hecho sentir algo muy especial en mi corazón, su cariño sincero.

–Debemos irnos rápido, en el carro de Emmett-dijo Bella, con el típico nudo en su garganta.

Mientras viajábamos, yo aguantaba la respiración para no sentir el olor de su sangre, llevaba su cabeza acostada en mi regazo, escuchando cada latido de su corazón, y pidiendo por que ese movimiento siguiera existiendo. "¡late!, ¡late!" repetía constantemente. Al llegar a la clínica, Carlisle pidió que la ingresaran y desaparecieron detrás de dos puertas. Emmett se sentó conmigo y yo solo estaba a la expectativa de lo que sucedía allí dentro.

–Deberíamos llamar a sus padres ¿no?- le dije a Edward. Nadie me contestó. – ¡Edward!-. –Tranquila Rose, Carlisle sabe lo que hace- dijo Bella con su vocecita insegura -además, si llamamos a algún familiar, podría ser peor, con lo dramáticos que suelen ser algunos humanos, es mejor esperar, al menos, hasta que Carlisle de su veredicto-.

¡Oh como deseé ser humana en esos momentos! Al menos hubiera podido haberme dormido en el hombro de Emmett, no hubiese sido necesario sufrir tanto.

Al cabo de unas ocho horas, Carlisle estuvo con nosotros en la sala de espera, se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano, él sabia que a mí me afectaría más que a nadie.

-Chicos, tenemos que avisarles a los padres de Bárbara, pude detener las hemorragias, y la enyesé, pero después de haber terminado, entró en coma solo nos queda un milagro-… Un frio intenso nos arropó y se atravesó un nudo en mi garganta, solo al pensar en la palabra milagro, di la esperanza por perdida.

Cuando la madre de Barbie llegó, se desmoronó ante nosotros, el padre, en cambio, corrió hacia la capilla. –Alice ¿Qué ves?-le pregunté esperando ansiosa por una respuesta esperanzadora. –No veo nada Rose, cuando pienso en ella, es todo negro, como si no existiera-. Bajé la mirada y traté de seguir el olor a cera que despedían las velas de la capilla, Edward percibió a donde iba y se sorprendió un poco. Caminé hacia allí. No vi a nadie, solo caminaba viendo la cruz allí arriba, me hinqué en medio de los bancos, y recordando poco a poco comencé a rezar -"Padre Nuestro, que estás en el cielo, hágase tu voluntad, Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día… No nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos de mal. Amen- o algo así fue que dije. –Si es cierto que aun existes para mí, que me amas y que quieres lo mejor para mí, sálvala, salva a Barbie, ella es una de las personas que mas quiero, y perderla, seria vivir con el dolor eterno- volví a mirar y aún estaba inmóvil, sin decirme una sola palabra. –Ahora se porque no quería creer en ti, nunca me contestaste- me di la vuelta y salí a la sala de espera de nuevo. Antes de sentarme, vi como los ojos de gata de Alice centellearon, mejor dicho, los ojos de todos a mí alrededor. Me concentré en la habitación de Barbie y escuché unos latidos fuertes y seguros, además Edward solo escuchaba "¿interna?"

Alice le avisó a Carlisle, quien de inmediato, entró

Quise entrar en la habitación de inmediato pero Emmett me detuvo, yo también escuchaba esos vivos latidos y solo moría por entrar allí y confirmar que ella estaba bien, que no había peligro. –Si la encuentro bien, me vuelvo creyente-dije en un tono bajo. –jajá, yo creo que ni tu misma te crees lo que acabas de decir- me dijo Jasper riendo. –cállate Jasper- le respondí con una de las miradas que matan.

Los que primero entraron fueron los padres. La espera fue largamente infernal. Luego nos tocó a nosotros, yo ya estaba impaciente, algo que nunca antes había sentido, esto era sinceramente, algo que me asustaba un poco. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos, al verla con yesos, sueros, cables y demás cosas, cruzó por mi garganta la sensación que siempre estaba latente en Bella, ganas de llorar.

Alice rozó la frente de Barbie con su mano y Bella le dio un beso con cariño. Ella sonrió y luego hizo un gesto de dolor, era comprensible, tres costillas y un brazo roto no es la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo. Emmett se acercó y con una gran sonrisa le dijo –Te ves mejor linda, excelente diría yo-. Emmett siempre había poseído un gran sentido del humor, una broma de él podía tranquilizar el ambiente mejor que el poder de Jasper.

-¿donde?... ¿Dónde esta Rose?- preguntó la voz débil. –Al parecer te extrañaban- musitó Edward. –Aquí estoy-dije, apartando a todos de mi camino y acercándome a la cama. -¿Cómo te sientes?-. –Me siento como una muñeca de trapo-respondió de buen humor. Tomó mi mano, y la conexión que hubo entre nosotras, fue algo más que una simple amistad.

Los chicos salieron y nos dejaron a solas. –Mientras estaba dentro del carro, podía escuchar sus voces, te escuchabas alterada-me dijo.

–Lo estaba, estaba muy preocupada-le respondí –estoy asustada con esto, es como si prefiriera morir en lugar de que tu sufras-.

–Lo se, estoy asustada también, desde que te conocí, sentí algo especial, algo que no había sentido por nadie antes-.

-Pero yo amo a Emmett, ¡no podría enamorarme de nadie mas!- le dije alterada.

-¿enamorada? Nadie dijo que este amor era esa clase de amor, solo estás confundida, esto es un cariño, uno de esos que son incondicionales, sin ningún deseo carnal ¿entiendes?- dijo ella.

Después de tantos años viviendo, y una jovencita de dieciséis años analizaba las cosas mejor que yo. –Si, tienes razón, pero ahora, prefiero que descanses, yo me quedaré aquí por encima de cualquiera-.

–Cuidado, no te vayas a pelear con los médicos- me dijo sonriendo

Sus padres entraron de nuevo, y mis hermanos, que habían escuchado toda la conversación, me sacaron afuera.

-¿de verdad creíste que ella estaba enamorada de ti? Wow babe, eso si que es tener la autoestima bien alta-dijo Emmett, intentando bromear.

Si hubiese sido humana en ese momento, me hubiera ruborizado completamente y para no matarlo, lo abracé como nunca y le respondí–Por eso estaba asustada, porque te amo demasiado para dejarte, mucho menos para enamorarme de una humana, sin ofender Bella-.

-Rosalie, si planeas quedarte a cuidarla, debes recordar que no puede tocarla sin guantes, y que debe verte durmiendo, además, debes comer algo, al menos una vez al día. Ella no esta lista para saber que no somos humanos- me aclaró Carlisle

Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera, con la única persona que había sentido lo que sentía por Barbie era con el hijo de Vera, ese bello niño de cabello rizado que tan satisfactorios momentos de alegría me había dado.

Me quedé con ella día y noche, mientras sus padres trabajaban, yo la atendía. Ambos estaban muy agradecidos conmigo. Fue toda una odisea mantenerla sin tocarme ya que yo la ayudaba a bañarse, a cambiarse, comer y todo lo demás. Aunque usaba guantes, para que no percibiera el frio, aun estaba ayudarle a hacer sus tareas para que no perdiera el año escolar. Pero definitivamente, lo peor fue lo de "comer algo al menos una vez al día" la pizza, el refresco, las papas fritas con hamburguesas, todo era tierra pura.

Al pasar de los días, me di cuenta de que todo valía la pena, especialmente cuando le quitaron el yeso del brazo y comenzó a articular lentamente, al menos ahora habrá menos riesgo de que hubiera algún contacto con mi gélida piel. Al cabo de casi un mes en recuperación, le dieron el alta.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Edward, Emmett y Jasper llegaron para llevarnos a casa. Emmett la tomó en brazos, cuidando no tocar algún área con piel al descubierto. Ella me miró y yo le sonreí, ella devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba satisfecha de que yo no estuviera celosa o algo por el estilo. -¿Dónde están Alice y Bella?- preguntó.

-Alice está de compras y Bella, bueno, Bella está en casa haciendo algo- dijo Edward. De seguro Bella se quedó ayudando a Renesmee con Breanna, últimamente había estado dando mas problemas que sus hermanos. ¡Que daría yo por poder estar cuidándola! pero ahora estaba concentrada en saber porque Barbie y yo estábamos tan conectadas, no me sentía así desde que me enteré del embarazo de Bella, esa conexión solo había surgido con Renesmee.

Cuando entramos al carro, Emmett fue algo brusco al poner a Barbie en el asiento, ella no quiso quejarse, pero yo vi como a ella le bajaron dos gruesas y negras lágrimas por las mejillas, lo de negras es por el rímel que le había animado a ponerse en la mañana. -¡Emmett!- le dije casi aterrada, -Se un poco mas delicado-.

–Lo siento Barbie- le dijo avergonzado y yo me sentí culpable, el no era el fortachón insensible que todos creerían, también tenia su corazoncito, y a mi a veces se me olvidaba de que yo era la única que podía herirlo sentimentalmente, no debía hacerlo. Debía compensarlo por ese episodio en un rato.

El viaje fue placentero, Barbie se integró mucho a nosotros desde el primer momento. A diferencia de Bella, ella si hablaba y se interesaba en lo que debía interesarse. Cuando llegamos a la casa, el mayordomo intentó llevarla a su cuarto, Barbie era tan flaquita y liviana que cualquiera pudiese levantarla, como una pluma, pero por alguna razón, Emmett tenia esa necesidad de protegerla, tanto o quizá mas que yo, así que quiso él mismo dejarla descansar en su cama, esta vez con un poco mas de delicadeza. Le día un beso en la frente, y se quedó dormida. –Volveré mañana ¿esta bien?-le dije mientras tenia los ojos cerrados.

Al llegar a casa, Jacob estaba en la puerta, le di un beso en la mejilla. Luego de casi cien años de vivir juntos, habíamos aprendido a querernos, tuvimos que, Esme había hecho sus trámites aceptables. -¿Cómo les fue Ro?- me preguntó antes de que yo pudiera irme corriendo a ver a mis niñas. –Ella está bien-le dije. Al entrar, Bella estaba en el sillón, viendo alguna película que no distinguí.

-¿Bella?-.

-¿si?-.

– ¿Donde está Nessie?-.

–Arriba con Breanna, ya ni yo misma se que hacer con ella, ninguno de los otros chicos fueron así.-

Subí las escaleras y en mi cuarto se escuchaban dos latidos, un pequeño llanto y unas consoladoras y maternales palabras. –Ness, ¿estas bien?, ¿está bien Breanna?- -no tía, estoy volviéndome loca, ni siquiera Jake pudo calmarla-.

-Ven mi amor- le dije, y la niña me miró con sus intensos ojos cafés y levantó sus brazos hacia mi. Breanna era la última y más complicada de los hijos de Nessie y Jacob. Como con todos los niños de nuestra familia, me llevaba muy bien con ella, y un beso mío en su frente era como el somnífero mas efectivo sobre su llanto que no se calmaba. Era otra humana normal, al igual que sus dos hermanos mayores, y que al pasar el tiempo, se decidirá entre vampiro o licántropo. Increíble, pero yo, y todos los demás en la casa nos habíamos acostumbrado al desagradable olor que despedían los perros.

Cuando Breanna se durmió, vi la paz en los ojos de Nessie, quien de inmediato se recostó y se quedó dormida junto a su pequeña bebita. Bajé a la cocina, allí estaban todos. -¿se durmió Breanna?- preguntó Alice, que nunca había tenido el sentido maternal. -si-.

-Rose tiene una magia especial para tranquilizar a todos los bebés que han llegado a esta casa-dijo Esme. –Si, definitivamente especial-acabó por decir Carlisle. –Por favor, deténganse, o si no me lo voy a creer-. –Y ¿Cómo va lo de Barbie?- dijo Jasper. Antes de que pudiera responder, EJ anunció su llegada con un fuerte aullido, tenía mucho sin verlo y en una carrera con Esme, llegué a la entrada. El mayor de los niños tenía favoritismo con Esme y con Bella. Esme se acercó y abrazó al gran y eufórico lobo negro que meneaba la cola en la entrada. Más atrás llegó Rosie, mi bella sobrina, que extrañamente tenía muchos rasgos en común conmigo. En su forma de pequeña loba rubia también estaba emocionada al ver a Emmett y a Edward, ellos eran como sus ángeles guardianes.

-Rosie, ¿has visto a tu hermanita ya?-le dije, sabiendo que aun no había tenido el valor de entrar a conocerla, Rosie era muy celosa, ella era la única niña, y ahora, Breanna había quitado eso. –Tía, lo primero es que no me llamo Rosie, es Rose Alice y lo segundo es que, por favor no me arruines el día, yo conoceré a Breanna cuando me sienta cómoda para hacerlo-

-Oh por favor Rosie, aquí todos te llamamos así, pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado, mi nombre es Edward Jacob y prefiero que me llamen EJ. Además, con respecto a Breanna, no sabes de lo que te pierdes. Yo nunca me puse así cuando nació Declan-.

-EJ, no discutas mas con ella, yo solo digo lo que pienso. ¿Sabes que Rose Alice?-le dije mirando sus azules ojos-haz lo que creas que es mejor para tú- Me di la vuelta y me fui.

Barbie PDV

Los días después de mi accidente, mi relación con Rose era mas fuerte. Con Emmett por igual, y también con los demás Cullen, pero con ese par era diferente. Cuando me dejaron en mi casa, me quedé dormida luego de escuchar "Volveré mañana". Soñé con muchas cosas raras, Declan, Rose, Emmett, el hospital, por último vi a mi madre llorando.

Al sonido de su llanto, me levanté y allí, sentada en mi sillón de computadora estaba Rose, mirándome y sonriendo. Feliz porque yo estaba mejor. Se sentó en mi cama y comenzó a contarme. –Todos en casa ansían conocerte ¿iras a la cena cuando te recuperes verdad?-me dijo mas emocionada que Alice misma. –Claro, ¡que lastima que mi vestido y todo lo que compre se hecho a perder en el accidente!-.

-Pero eso no es problema, al menos no con Alice cerca-me dijo con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro –estoy segura que mi querida hermana vendrá pronto, es que ella percibe cuando se le necesita-. Con un poco de esfuerzo, bajamos a la sala de estar, y nos pusimos a ver televisión. Todo era perfecto, claro hasta que mi estómago me reclamó por no haber comido casi nada en todo el día. Al parecer, el impertinente rugió tan fuerte que la misma Rose lo escuchó y me dijo – ¿quieres que te prepare algo? Quiero decir, Micaela está en la cocina, pero yo podría hacerlo para que ella no se moleste.-

Sonrojada le dije que si y juntas nos dirigimos a la cocina. –Mi madre era… es una excelente cocinera- dijo Rose, ahora un poco nerviosa, creo que por la mala conjugación de tiempo pasado y presente. –Todos en mi familia son excelentes cocineros, incluso los hombres, yo soy la única desastrosa a la que se le quema hasta el agua, lo único en la vida que he podido cocinar sin dañar ni quemar es una receta que me enseñó mi mama el arroz Hale- No supe que había dicho, pero su cara se tornó tan fría, ahora mas nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien? ¿He dicho algo malo?- le pregunté. –No, no, no te preocupes, vamos a preparar el arroz Hale me gusta la idea-. -¿conoces la receta?-pregunté. –Si, definitivamente, lo que pasa es que no recuerdo bien y quizás tú puedas ayudarme a recordar-

Mientras cocinábamos, calentábamos y picábamos los ingredientes, yo intentaba averiguar el por que de las reacciones de Rose. Y entonces llegué a una sola cosa "Rosalie Hale", ella no era Cullen como los demás. ¿Podría ella ser algún familiar mío por parte de mi madre? Cuando estuvo listo, nos sentamos a la mesa, pero ella no probó ni siquiera un bocado de nuestra deliciosa creación, aunque le insistía, ella dijo que ya estaba satisfecha, había comido en casa.

Luego de comer como nunca antes, la invité al despacho de papá. Allí había guardado mi madre los álbumes de antaño de toda su familia, además, de pequeña, yo solía entretenerme viendo el árbol genealógico que tenia como una reliquia.

-Nuestra historia comienza en el 1910, con una pareja de esposos, los Hale, ellos, de alguna forma son el "había una vez" y yo, el "vivieron felices por siempre".- Cuando íbamos a comenzar a ver el álbum, llegó mi padre y nos interrumpió. No se porque, pero a mi papi no le terminaba de caer bien la rubia, como le decía él. Rosalie percibió esto desde el primer día, así que desde que el llego, ella se despidió.

Yo me quedé en el despacho, en el mueble donde tantas veces me había quedado dormida. Miraba las fotos de diversas bodas y compromisos. Mi madre me había hecho la historia muchas veces, esta vez, me la hice yo misma. Los Hale se casaron en el 1910. El, un banquero, ella una ama de casa, tuvieron problemas durante cinco años para tener hijos. Cuando el señor, seguro mi tataratataratatara…. abuelo, decidió repudiarla; la señora salió embarazada. Nueve meses después, nació una hermosa niña de pelo rubio y oscuros ojos, en ella creí reconocer un rostro familiar, uno que me llamó mucho la atención.

Antes de poder continuar, mi padre me sugirió que descansara, que viera esas fotos después, y aunque mi progenitor no era tan fuerte como Emmett, me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a mi cuarto. Yo no estaba cansada, al contrario, me sentía muy bien pues había reposado toda la mañana, hasta que Rosalie llegó. Me quedé acostada, leyendo un libro que había en mi mesa de noche y escuchando algunas baladas de mi repertorio. Unas horas de aburrimiento después, mi madre llegó con un plato arroz Hale en las manos, estaba deleitándose con él. –Te ha quedado estupendo, mejor que las otras veces- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, Rose me ayudo, es una excelente cocinera.- No le mencioné nada sobre mis sospechas de las posibles relaciones familiares con Rosalie, aun debía confirmarlo, para no soltar falsas expectativas. –Es una buena muchacha, aunque tu padre no piensa lo mismo, yo si creo que es una maravillosa persona, por el gran sacrificio que hizo de cuidarte mientras nosotros dos trabajábamos es lo mas hermoso que he visto hacer a alguien-

Traté de dormir, pero no pude, además de que no tenia sueño, no podía dar muchas vueltas por el yeso que aun tenia puesto. Eran ya las ocho, mi madre ya había salido a seguir trabajando y yo seguía allí, en mi cama tirada, aburrida y sin poder poner si quiera de pie para ir al cuarto de música. A eso de las nueve y media, escuché el timbre, Javier abrió y solo escuché un "buenas noches" de una voz familiar, un hombre. Luego en la puerta de mi habitación estaba parado Emmett. Tenia dos días sin verle, le abrí los brazos, y el me levantó en un santiamén. –Hola bonita- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. –Hola Em. ¿Sabes? debería ponerte algún apodo también, no es justo que solo yo tenga uno. –Bueno, ¿y que se te ocurre?-preguntaba mientras bajábamos las escaleras. –No se, ¿Hércules?- -¿Porque no simplemente Em?, eso parece de gay-.

Solté una carcajada y le di un beso espontáneo. Leí en sus ojos algo de nerviosismo. –Em, tranquilo, fue solo de cariño. Nada más-. –Si, gracias por la aclaración- me dijo.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, estaban todos sentados, esperando por mí. Se fueron acercando para saludarme delicadamente, tan delicado que se veía estúpido. –Chicos, por favor, tengo un yeso, no huesos de cristal-

-Es que Rose nos advirtió y nos amenazó de muerte si te hacíamos, al menos, quejarte de dolor-. Rosalie recordaba cuando Emmett, sin querer me hizo llorar de dolor, para mi gusto, estaba siendo demasiado exagerada. Los chicos se quedaron conmigo toda la noche, incluso después de que mami llegó, estaban conmigo hablando. Me dijeron que nunca habían hablado tanto con una persona que no fuera de su familia, todos eran muy reservados, claro, todos menos Alice.-

-Papa y Mama te esperan con ansias Barbie-dijo Rose. –Si, aunque fue papa quien te operó, no has tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo y ellos están más atentos a que te quiten el yeso que tu misma.-

-Bueno. Pues que se alegren, mama me ha dicho que en dos días me libro de este aparataje-

Al día siguiente, un radiante sol me despertó. Ahora al menos podría salir al jardín a tomar un poco de calor e invitar a los chicos a bañarse en la piscina, comer algo rico y pasar una tarde bien. Pero claro, no podría, porque hoy regresaba a la escuela, con todo y yeso, debía ponerme al día, pronto vendrían los exámenes, y aunque gracias a los Cullen no me había perdido ninguna clase, debía recuperar el ritmo escolar.

La noche anterior, mama había traído una silla de ruedas para que no se me hiciera difícil andar por ahí todo el día. Javier me dejó en mi primera clase del día… Al pasar la mañana, me di cuenta de que ellos no estaban, como cada día que hiciera sol, los Cullen desaparecían.

Y día siguiente, fue igual… ¿habrían salido de viaje?... Tuve que arreglármelas sola con mi silla durante dos días completos. Hasta que llegó, apareció de nuevo Declan. Estaba en el parqueo, esperando a Javier que se había retrasado un poco. Estaba viendo el cielo nublado de nuevo, los días estaban demasiado hermosos para ser verdad. Quería bajar el escalón, pero no quería correr el riesgo de sufrir una caída que me llevaría de vuelta al hospital. Rodé un poco hacia delante y sentí como dos fuertes manos sostenían las asas de mi silla.

-Seria un poco doloroso si te das un golpe ¿no crees?-me dijo. –Declan, ¡te habías desaparecido!- y no supe decirle nada mas, me enmudecí ante su imponente presencia. Lentamente me llevó hacia Javier que había llegado. Y antes de cerrar la puerta del carro me dijo –nos vemos el sábado en la noche ¿si?-

Me quede como una idiota pensando en sus palabras. ¿Sábado?... –Señorita ¿al hospital si no me equivoco?-. –Si Javs, hoy me libro de esto que me ata hasta a una silla inútil-. Al entrar al consultorio, vi la cuchilla que utilizaría en doctor. Cuando la encendió, se me paralizó la respiración. Al acercarla a mi, se sentía un calor incesante, pero al caer el pedazo de roca que no me había dejado en paz, entre en pecho y la cintura, me sentí aliviada.

Cuando regresé a casa, papa estaba en su despacho, y se alegro mucho de verme bien al fin. –Toma, son dos mil dólares para que salgas y te compres lo que necesites para el sábado, ya tu madre me dijo que tienes un compromiso con los Cullen-.

Escuchar a mi padre hablando de mama era un tanto extraño, yo bien sabía que ellos dormían en habitaciones separadas y que no se hablaban desde que mi hermanito fuera de matrimonio había nacido de la secretaria de mi progenitor. Eso fue imperdonable, Justin tenia casi mi misma edad, lo conocía pero no nos relacionábamos de una manera común, solo algunas navidades y cumpleaños de mi padre.

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaba, escuché la bocina del carro de Emmett. Tomé mis cosas, me despedí y salí disparada. El fortachón me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, le di un abrazo. Luego saludé a Rose y me percaté de que detrás de su jeep, estaba otro carro muy familiar para mi, el jaguar FX blanco. –Barbie, queremos presentarte a alguien de nuestra gran familia.-

Declan salió del vehículo y como si nunca me hubiera visto me dijo –hola, tú debes ser Bárbara, los chicos me han hablado mucho de ti, yo soy Declan-

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, y como si de verdad nos hubiéramos conocido en ese momento, mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente…

Emmett sonrió tan pícaro como siempre, no era psíquica, sin embrago pude leer las morbosidades que pasaban por su mente, mientras Rosalie solo sonrió de forma tímida tratando de darnos espacio a ambos. -¿quieres acompañar a Declan o te vas con nosotros?-dijo Emmett poniéndome entre la espada y la pared con el chico por el cual moría y Rose, que me protegía a sobremanera. Yo estaba segura de que ella quería que yo fuera con Declan por su mirada consentidora.

Cuando encendió el carro, intentó poner la velocidad a un grado normal para que yo no me asustara. –No te preocupes- le dije-Emmett ya me tiene acostumbrada a su ritmo al volante, así que adelante, a toda confianza pisa el acelerador-. –Bueno, que conste que tu lo pediste-. La realidad es que nunca, nadie me había llevado a tal velocidad, ni siquiera Emmett.

Al llegar al colegio, Rosalie y Emmett se agarraron de la mano como siempre, claro, esta vez, yo iba agarrada del otro brazo de Emmett y Declan caminaba muy cerca de mí mirándome de una forma muy coqueta. –Declan, esas no son formas de comportarse mi niño, estas asustando a Barbie-. –Si ti... Rose, lo que pasa es que, al parecer ella no está acostumbrada a alguien tan sociable como yo-.

Emmett rió por lo bajo, "tan sociable como yo". Yo sabia que eso era pura mentira, siempre se comportaba retraído cuando estaba conmigo, no se qué tenia de diferente estar con Rose y Em.

En la entrada, estaban los demás chicos esperando por nosotros, Bella llevaba una sonrisa mas alegre que de costumbre. Es que ella y Edward siempre ocultaban su felicidad, por así decirlo.

Los saludé sin mucho alarde, y luego les dije a las muchachas –necesito que las chicas vayan conmigo a las tiendas hoy en Port Angeles, necesito algo decente para la cena del sábado-. De repente vi como el rostro de Alice se iluminó, eso de las compras, son su especialidad.

Las primeras horas de clases fueron tediosas y aletargadas. Sin embargo, del almuerzo en adelante, Declan y yo comenzamos a configurarnos mutuamente, además con las románticas historias de amor de los otros chicos, nos estábamos inspirando a dar ese primer paso que hay del amor al odio.

-El día que yo conocí a Rose, fue como encontrarme con un ángel, con la salvación segura, y aun, hoy en día, me siento seguro a su lado. El amor entre mi bebe y yo, es diferente a todo lo demás que he conocido. Por ejemplo, vean la vida como un infierno, y yo digo, el infierno no es tan malo, si tienes a tu lado a un ángel.-… Aquellas palabras de Emmett me encogieron el corazón. ¿Quién diría que un fortachón, una pared como el seria tan profundo y romántico?

-Pues yo debo decir lo mismo de mi monito, el es lo que me da fuerzas cada día mas para continuar viviendo-respondió Rose. –Ahora me toca a mi, y seré muy breve y concisa-dijo Alice, -Jasper es toda mi vida, y todo mi ser, sin el, ya nada tendría sentido, sin el, no tengo motivos para estar con vida, y se que soy plenamente correspondida-

-Tienes razón mi amor, tú no eres parte de mi vida, tú eres mi vida, y desde que te encontré a ti, nada me hace falta- respondió Jasper

-¿Y tu Edgard, no vas a decir nada? Me imagino que al menos unas palabritas, con lo romántico que eres, debes narrarnos un poco lo que, de un día para otro, nació entre tú y t Bella- dijo Emmett.

-Bueno, lo que a Bella y a mi nos unió fue la necesidad que tengo de ella, de tenerla a mi lado y protegerla. Lo que nos ha mantenido unidos es el hecho de que no tengo fuerzas suficientes para alejarme de ella-

Bella no dijo nada, solo sonrió hacia su amor y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Declan solo los miraba a ellos y luego me miraba a mí periódicamente. Al final de las clases, no solos las chicas me acompañaron, sino que todos fuimos al Port Angeles. Mientras los hombres veían televisores, carros y cosas así, nosotras estábamos indecisas aun por tres hermosos vestidos. Uno de ellos era negro, con unos delicados bordados en el pecho, el segundo, era de un color rojo carmesí, un corte inclinado, un poco descubierto, hasta para mi, pero el toque especial lo daba una piedra roja en el medio del pecho. El último, era de color blanco, sin mangas y unas sencillas lentejuelas en el ruedo de abajo.

Rose se había enamorado del rojo, Alice del blanco y Bella del negro, estábamos paralizadas allí por un vestido que quizás usaría una sola vez en la vida. – ¡Oh vamos chicas, escojan uno por favor!- decía Emmett desesperado. Unos segundos después, Declan comenzó a participar de nuestra conversación. -¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó. –Es que a cada una le gusta un vestido diferente y a mi, de verdad que me gustan los tres y no se cual elegir-.

-Bueno, pues busca otro que no les guste a ninguna de ellas tres, que ella compren el que las enamoro, y tú, tú escoge tu propio estilo-. Pensé unos tres segundos y comencé a buscar otra opción, nunca se me había hecho tan difícil ir de compras, ni siquiera cuando había comprado el otro vestido, que quedó destrozado entre las llamas de mi carro, mi querido carro. Cuando ya me iba a dar por vencida, como siempre, apareció a último momento el adecuado, era uno color verde, corto y con un cinturón negro en el medio.

El día de la cena estaba ya cerca. Era viernes, solo un día más para conocer la casa y los padres de mis cercanos amigos. Iba saliendo la estación de gasolina con el carro de papa para dirigirme a casa, cuando me encontré con Declan. Estaba a punto de encender el motor, cuando él se detuvo en mi ventana y me dijo -hola-. –Hola Declan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. –Tratando de encontrarte, desde hace días que quería hablar contigo-

-Bueno, pues entonces hablemos, ¿vienes en tu carro?- -No, vine caminando desde tu casa-. –Entonces anda, entra y vamos exactamente allá, es que no me gusta salir mucho con el carro de mi padre, temo chocarlo y meterme en un lio-. –Muy bien-me dijo y entró en el carro.

Al llegar a casa, lo invité a pasar y le brindé un jugo de limón, que no aceptó. Luego de relajarme, me senté con él y comenzamos a hablar.

-A ver Declan, ¿de que quieres que hablemos?-. -de nosotros, es que no puedo guardar esto ni un segundo mas, y las palabras de amor que dijeron los chicos el otro día, me han hecho tomar fuerzas para dar este próximo paso-. -¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir?- le dije con una respiración un poco lenta.

Mirándole a los ojos, en ese momento no me sentí yo misma, era como una dimensión diferente, una que nunca antes había visitado. –Es que tú me causas una sensación que nunca antes nadie me había hecho sentir, algo que tiene que ver con el miedo. Miedo de no tenerte a mi lado, tu, sinceramente te has convertido en la razón de mi existir, en lo que necesito para vivir y si no te tengo a mi lado, es mejor estar muerto-

Sus verdes pupilas eran sinceras conmigo, eso era algo que no podía negar. Lo besé, y sus cálidos labios, presionados contra los míos, fue la más dulce sensación que pude haber tenido en mi vida. Puse mi mano contra su pecho y sentía ese dulce latir que bailaba al ritmo del mío.

**3. Una familia normal**

El sábado, me desperté temprano para ir al salón de belleza. Cuando iba saliendo en el nuevo porsche de papá, tuve que detenerme un momento. Aun se me hacia difícil creer que yo, yo Bárbara Carson era novia de Declan…

Finalmente tuve las fuerzas para controlarme debidamente y llegar bien al salón de belleza. Mientras me secaban y me hacían la manicura y la pedicura, pensaba una y otra vez en lo que estaba sucediendo en mi vida, tenía unas ganas locas de verlo y besar su boca, sus mejillas y todo su ser.

Al terminar de la faena, para variar, estaba lloviendo. No quería que el clima me fuera a esponjar el cabello así que me quedé otro rato allí leyendo unas cuantas revistas. Me dieron ganas de ir al baño. Cuando estaba lavándome las manos, observé mi rostro en el espejo, no le hice mucho caso a lo que vi, pensé que era un simple efecto de mover la vista rápido, pero cuando volví a mirar y me concentré bien, de verdad me espanté, ¡mis ojos habían cambiado de color! Toda mi vida, mis ojos habían sido tan grises como el cielo de Forks y en ese momento estaban de un marrón dorado, como los de Rose, Emmett, Alice y ¡todos los demás!...

Me quedé viéndolos por un largo y tendido rato, tratando de analizar si esto era quizás un sueño o algo parecido. Cuando al fin me convencí de lo que había sucedido, salí fuera del baño, todo estaba tan normal como antes, solo que había parado de llover, así que antes de que comenzara de nuevo, fui a mi carro. Eran apenas las doce del día, mi casa de seguro estaría vacía como siempre, así que decidí irme a cualquier centro comercial donde pudiera comer, no era difícil escoger, Forks es un pueblo tan pequeño que no hay mucho de donde ir.

En el centro comercial mas frecuentado por todos, entré a una hamburguesería y pedí una con queso, papas fritas y un refresco grande. La verdad es que no tenía hambre, pero debía comer algo. Estaba algo loca, comencé a pintar corazones con el kétchup sobre el pan y a escribir "te amo" con las papas fritas. Al fin y al cabo terminé no comiendo nada por niñita y cuando me disponía a irme por ahí a caminar, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Delysia dirigiéndose hacia mí. ¡Que tan mala puede ser mi suerte!

No odiaba a Delysia, solo que últimamente su compañía no me era grata. –Hola perdida-. –Hola Delysia-le dije con un tono muy poco amigable, que ella de inmediato noto. –Solo vine a decirte que en el grupo se te hecha de menos un poco… bueno ahora me voy, nos vemos-. –si, nos vemos-. Antes de irse, se devolvió y dijo -¿ahora usas lentes de contacto?-. No supe que era mejor pero le dije que si secamente.

Por las buenas o por las malas, ella y todos sabrían que ahora yo tenia mas amigos, no solo el circulo incompleto aquel que me abrigó por tanto tiempo, y aunque me sentía un poco rara por no estar con ellos nunca mas, por otra parte estaba feliz de haberme hecho amiga de los Cullen.

Ahora me encontraba vagando por los pasillos, rezando para que esas horas que faltaran, llegaran a su fin y yo por fin poder estar con Declan. Mientras veía algunos catálogos de los autos deportivos mas codiciados, recibí una llamada al celular, era papá, necesitaba que yo le llevara el carro. Tuve que partir a mi casa, evitar que mi padre me viera los ojos y allí quedarme toda la tarde.

Hasta me dormí, y cuando dieron las cinco, el reloj me levantó. Me di un baño y me maquillé tal y como lo hacia solo para ocasiones especiales como esta. Luego me puse mi vestido, empaqué uno de los mejores vinos de papá en una funda de regalo y me senté a esperar que, tan puntuales como siempre, alguno de los Cullen llegara por mi. Y así fue, a las seis y treinta rayando, llegaron Jasper y Emmett a buscarme. Me puse un abrigo negro y salí a la galería. Donde me esperaba Jasper. –Hola Bar… ¿Qué ocurre con tus ojos?-. –No lo se, ni me di cuenta cuando pasó-. El sonrió y me dijo –no te preocupes, lo arreglaremos-.

-Hola bonita-me dijo Emmett concentrado en su radio. –Hola Em- respondí yo. –Los demás se quedaron en casa preparando todo, por eso solo vinimos nosotros dos-dijo Jasper. Yo entré atrás mientras Jasper manejaba y Emmett cambiaba las emisoras. –Em, Bárbara tiene algo en los ojos-

-Bonita, ¿Qué con tus ojos?-y volteó a verme. – ¡Wow! De verdad que te ves hermosa con nuestros ojos- dijo contemplándome. –Em, no te molestes, pero ¿Rosalie no se incomoda cuando coqueteas con otras chicas?-.

-Emmett no coquetea con otras, solo contigo-dijo Jasper. -Barbie-dijo él aclarándose la garganta –no tengo malas intenciones, la verdad es que me gusta verte sonrojar, ese yo, el molestoso Emmett, como tu hermano mayor ¿no?-. –si, tienes razón, aquí la morbosa y mal pensada soy yo-

Al cabo de veinte minutos más o menos, dimos vuelta en un camino que se adentraba al bosque, luego por una colina. Me sentí algo mareada pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

Al llegar al lugar, tengo que decir que era un lugar hermoso, una casa toda hecha de cristal y madera fina, en la marquesina, unos seis carros de diferentes marcas y estilos, todos tan hermosos, todos tan brillantes. Emmett apagó el motor y cuando abrí la puerta, no pude desmontarme. -¿Qué pasa bonita? ¿Te sientes mal?- me dijo Em preocupado.

-Si, me siento un poco débil- le dije. El sonrió, me tomo en sus brazos, y mientras yo estaba recostada en su pecho, el me dijo –tu no sales de una para meterte en otra-. Cuando entramos a la casa, recuerdo el alboroto que se armó cuando me vieron así. Me recostaron en un mueble de cuero negro y a mi, se acercó un hombre muy atractivo de dorados ojos y de pelo rubio, blanco como el mármol y además de piel muy fría… -Kitty, por favor tráeme el baumanómetro y el estetoscopio- le dijo a Rosalie, que preocupada salió disparada escaleras arriba y llegó en fracciones de segundo.

-¿has comido bien hoy Bárbara?-me preguntó Bella. –No, no he comido nada-

-Entonces la cura de tu enfermedad es un plato de comida- dijo una mujer muy hermosa de pelo color chocolate con una linda sonrisa. Rosalie me dio algo para subirme la glucosa y luego todos nos sentamos a la mesa.

Rosalie estaba molesta conmigo porque no había comido en todo el día, estaba peor que mamá en su apogeo. Se puso a darme la comida en la boca, no puedo negar que estaba deliciosa, pero la única no todos comían, solo yo y un muchacho sentado frente a mí. Cuando tuve la fuerza suficiente para comer por mi misma, agarré el tenedor y le dije a Rose -¡santo padre, lo siento, perdóname, lo que pasa es que no tenia hambre pero si hubiera sabido que te ibas a preocupar tanto, me lo hubiera comido obligada!-

Rose me miró, me observó, yo pensé que quizá la había ofendido y que me iba a dar o a dejar de hablar, pero no, en lugar de eso, me dio un beso en la mejilla, un beso que me heló la mejilla, sus labios eran como un cubo de hielo, duros y fríos. Todos se dieron cuenta de que yo reaccioné ante esto, pero trataron de disimularlo.

-¿tienes lentes de contacto?- me preguntó Rose. –Eres la tercera persona que me lo pregunta hoy. No se como paso, de un momento a otro mis ojos tomaron este color, igual al de los tuyos-. Alice se acercó y me dijo, -es solo una reacción al futuro, no te preocupes, mañana estarás bien-. No me atreví a preguntar, me conformaba con saber que estaría bien.

-Bueno- dijo el hombre que tenia cara de ángel –ya que estás bien pues me gustaría presentarme, soy Carlisle Cullen, el padre de los chicos. –Y yo soy Esme-dijo la de sonrisa tierna. –Mucho gusto, es realmente un placer conocer a dos personas tan maravillosas-

-Barbie-dijo Rosalie –hay más por presentarte. El es el hermano de Declan, EJ-. El muchacho era grande, pero no tan musculoso, tenía una piel morena clara y unos bellos ojos dorados.

-¿Donde está Rosie Kitty?- dijo Carlisle

En ese momento bajó por las escaleras una chica que venia abrochándose los últimos botones de un vestido muy hermoso y protestándole a Alice.

-¡Tia Alice ¿no puedes aprender a comprarme cosas? Sabes que todo lo que no sea pantalones y yo, no nos llevamos bien!-

-Rosie, chiquilla insolente, n lugar de estar criticando mi buen sentido de la moda ¿Por qué no conoces a Barbie?-

Se parecía muchísimo a Rose, solo que tenia los ojos azules. Ambos hermanos se acercaron y me dieron un cálido abrazo, su calidez era parecida a la de Declan.

–Y ellos son unos primos de Esme que también viven con nosotros-dijo Edward refiriéndose a una pareja que estaban abrazados detrás de todos los demás, Jacob, era también de piel morena y de gran tamaño, mientras que Renesmee, de cariño llamada Nessie era blanca, de pelo marrón casi rojizo, pequeña y con unos marrones y grandes ojos.

-Es una gran familia, hermosa y muy unida- les dije. Así me hubiera gustado la mía, no el desastre en el que yo vivía. Inevitablemente mi cara de tristeza surgió. –Barbie, esta es una noche de alegría, además, no podemos estar tristes por lo que no tenemos, sino que debemos estar felices por lo que poseemos-me dijo Jasper, el tenia esa palabra que tranquilizaba a cualquiera. Nos quedamos toda la noche hablando, la verdad es que Emmett era un show completo, el era escritor, productor, director y todo el elenco de una comedia.

-¿Dónde está Jake?- preguntó Bella

-Esta en el taller de nuevo, está mas apasionado que nunca con sus carros y motocicletas- dijo Renesmee

-Lo peor es que lo hace con esas herramientas de tan mala calidad- dijo Esme –podría lastimarse-

-Esme, Jake sabe lo que hace-dijo Rose riéndose–y no creo que a Barbie le interese mucho los pasatiempos de Fido-

-Nunca había visto esto, Rosalie nunca se había comportado así con nadie, Kitty, se que no te gusta que te digan esto, pero contigo siempre he sido muy sincero. Barbie te ha cambiado completamente, últimamente estás alegre y muy tierna con todos-le dijo Carlisle.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas, si, tienes razón, además, no es algo que pueda aceptar muy fácilmente, pero lo que le salvo la vida a Barbie fue un milagro que yo ocasioné. Yo entré a la capilla y estoy segura de que Dios me escuchó-

-¿Dios?- dijo Emmett

-¡Se que existe Emmett!-dijo ella –Yo lo se, sino ella no estaría aquí en este momento. A nadie se le puede obligar a creer, y aunque ustedes no lo hagan yo lo estoy-

-¡Al fin alguien que me hable del famoso Dios!-dijo Nessie –Me contarás todo ¿cierto?- Rosalie asintió y no se volvió a tocar el tema.

Hubo un momento, en el que mientras Emmett hacia otro espectáculo, Rose sin darse cuenta, puso una mano sobre la mía y de nuevo la sentí helada. –Rose, ¿tienes frio?-le pregunté –estas helada-. Todos se miraron fríamente y sin ningún preámbulo Jasper dijo –Barbie, creo que es muy tarde y le prometimos a tus padres llevarte antes de la media noche, Emmett te llevará-

Hice exactamente lo que Jasper dijo, no soy estúpida y supe que algo andaba mal. Al salir de la casa, Emmett iba muy alegre, hasta me cargó, eso no me asustó, lo que me aterrorizó fue cuando me lanzó por el aire con una fuerza descomunal y luego me atrapó como a un balón de hule. Mis ojos se abrían como dos platos, el sonrió y me dijo –Ah, ya te enteraras-

Nos montamos en el jaguar de Declan y en unos minutos llegamos a casa, definitivamente, Jasper era el mas pacifico de todos al manejar, lo que a el le tomo unos treinta minutos, a Emmett le llevó máximo diez minutos. –Que duermas bien- me deseó –mas te vale que lo hagas, pues si Rose te ve con ojeras, se atrevería a caer en la locura total-.

Eran momentos maravillosos los que había pasado desde que conocí a los Cullen. Mi vida anterior no la podría calificar como terrible, pero era mala, unos padres que aunque me amaban, no estaban conmigo, unos amigos que ni amigos se podrían llamar y nada mas en que pensar que en clases. Ahora tenia a Rose, que era tan especial conmigo, Emmett que era el hermano mayor que nunca pude tener y todos los demás, para ellos yo era como el juguete nuevo de la familia. Y pensándolo bien, una familia no muy normal, aunque seria perfecto así pero no todos en una familia pueden ser tan hermosos y con mucha delicadeza, con una fuerza tan increíble como la de Emmett, y por más frio que se tenga, con la piel helada de Rosalie. ¿Qué o quienes eran en realidad los Cullen? Para ser sincera pensaba en ellos como una familia de superhéroes, Emmett tenia la súper fuerza y Rose tendría quizá aliento de hielo. Antes era un simple cuestionamiento de una mente imaginativa, ahora era una meta por descubrir, tal vez, si Rose era de verdad pariente mía, yo haya heredado algo y no me haya dado cuenta.

La mañana del domingo, me levanté sin sueño aproximadamente a las siete, pase por las habitaciones de mis padres, mamá se veía feliz, al fin en una cama, la vida de encargada de residentes no es la mejor, y papá se veía como siempre. Relajado y descansado. Micaela y Javier estaban de seguro en la iglesia, así que fui a la cocina por un tazón de avena caliente, ese era el desayuno típico de los domingos. Fui al despacho y me senté de nuevo en el sillón a ver fotos viejísimas, de algunos noventa o cien años. Comencé donde me había quedado, con la nueva bebé y sus hermanos.

La historia seguía con fotos de aquella familia mientras los niños crecían, pero cuando se volvieron adultos, ya no vi mas a la muchacha, solo a los otros dos, que tuvieron sus familias, el mas pequeño de ellos fue el padre de mi abuelo, o sea, mi bisabuelo, el tuvo seis hijos, de los cuales, solo el numero cuatro era varón, era mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre. Mis abuelos maternos solo tuvieron esa sola hija, Liana Hale, y en ella, murió nuestra descendencia. Por eso yo sabia que era Hale, pero no firmaba como tal. Cuando cerré el álbum de reliquias familiares, una foto cayó al piso, una que nunca había visto, eran cinco personas, la madre, el padre y los tres hijos, de ellos, la mayor era aquella muchacha, me quedé viéndola unos minutos creyendo que ms ojos me engañaban, pero no era así, la chica era idéntica a Rose, sin mucha dificultad se les comparaba, ni siquiera como gemelas, sino como la misma persona.

Tratando de comprender, busqué el árbol genealógico, que podría darme la última respuesta a esta alocada situación. Y vi claramente, allí, impregnado sobre ese antiguo papel, la foto y el nombre de Rosalie Hale. Hasta el hambre se me quitó… ¿setenta, noventa, cien años? ¿Es la misma? ¿O solo cuestión de traspasar nombres de generación a generación? Una cosa si era segura, nosotras éramos familia, solo que no sabia si era prima, o bisabuela.

Ninguno de ellos fue el domingo, y el lunes tampoco, no los vi en la escuela, pero no hacia sol, era un día lluvioso. El martes, tenía la esperanza de que apareciesen, pero no había señales de ellos. Cuando salí de la escuela, Micaela me había pedido que le llevara unas velas de olor para la casa, así que me fui a un supermercado cualquiera que estuviera pasando el camino. Antes de cualquier lugar, encontré un lugar de fetichería, allí, yo sabia que vendían velas. Cuando entré, la campanilla que anunciaba a los clientes en la puerta. –Buenas tardes-dijo una mujer de largo pelo negro, hondas ojeras y muy delgada. –Hola ¿tienen velas aquí?-

-Si- me dijo, pero me miraba de una forma extraña, como viendo algo mas en mi que una muchacha. –Necesito unas cinco velas de olor- le dije. –Claro, están detrás de ti-. Me di la vuelta y tomé tres de vainilla y dos de canela, las favoritas de mi madre. –Blanco mármol y rojo sangre, que interesante- dijo la mujer -¿me dejarías tocar tu mano?-me pregunto y yo accedí. Luego de sentirla, le dio vuelta y analizó las rayas esas que tienen que ver con el dichoso futuro.

-Solo una cosa te voy a decir, no tengas miedo de nada, lo que pasa, pasa por algo y a ti te espera lo que realmente necesitas y te conviene-me dijo y me dio una tarjeta del lugar. Yo le sonreí, pagué la mercancía y me fui de ese lugar. Cuando entré e iba a estacionar el carro, vi como en carro de Emmett entraba por el túnel de arboles. Respiré hondo y tragué saliva, luego tomé una actitud de sonrisa.

Era Rose. Como hacía días que no nos veíamos, vino a saber de mi, pero yo, sinceramente, no quería saber mucho de ella por lo que recién había descubierto. –Vine a darte esta nota de Declan, no pude venir personal por algunos inconvenientes-. –Si, gracias, ¿quieres pasar?-le dije. –Si, claro-

Cuando entramos a la sala, fui a servirme un vaso de jugo. Yo lo bebía, mientras ella me contaba algunas cosas que no entendí muy bien pues estaba concentrada en ver que clase de supe humana era Rose, tomé una actitud de idiota y dejé caer el vaso, pero este no toco el piso, fue como un flash, ella metió su mano y lo atrapó. Ella me miró, yo la miré, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Ella sabia lo que había pasado, algo había descubierto yo. Se puso de pie, me dijo un simple –nos vemos- se montó en el carro y se fue.

Subí a mi cuarto a leer la nota de Declan. Estaba en blanco, solo al final decía "esta es mi historia, aun esta en blanco, y espero que quieras escribirla conmigo". Sonreí.

Mas tarde en la noche, estaba aún viendo el árbol genealógico, aquel lugar donde estaba esa Rosalie L. Hale. No pude aguantar, tomé la tarjeta y llamé a la señora. No pudo atenderme pero me dio una cita para el día siguiente a las cuatro de la tarde. Después de que acepté, pensaba en como me iba a librar de los chicos en la tarde…

Para mi suerte, amaneció soleado, ellos no iban a aparecer. Las clases fueron calmándose, ya no era tanto material porque se acercaban los exámenes del cuatrimestre, solo repasábamos y el resto yo me mantenía escribiendo pensamientos o mirando por la ventana.

-Desde que los Cullen aparecieron te has vuelto antisocial, ahora que no están, estas sola. Que lastima me das en serio- me dijo Delysia cruelmente, no puedo negar que un poco me dolió, pero al menos fue la clave para que no me volviera a hablar jamás. Cuando tocaron el timbre para el almuerzo, me senté sola en una mesa a mordisquear una manzana sin ganas y en el momento que me iba a poner de pié apareció Dylan.

-Hola Barbie-. –Hola Dyl- le dije. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a hablar sobre todo, hasta que llegamos a que yo tenía una cita a las cuatro de la tarde y que iba a ir sola. El se negó rotundamente a que nadie me acompañara y se ofreció –está bien-le dije –pero no puedes preguntarme sobre nada, sobre nada, solo me acompañarás-. El aceptó, solo quería que yo no fuera sola. –Te espero en mi casa a las tres treinta-.

Y allí estábamos ambos esperando que la mujer me dejara pasar. -¿estas pensando en entrar tu sola allí?-me preguntó. –Claro, nadie más que yo puede saber lo que yo hable con esa mujer, y no puedes preguntar-

Cuando ella salió tras la cortina, me hizo señas de que entrara. Me puse de pié y sin mirar atrás, entré. –Toma asiento niña y dime que quieres saber-. La miré, respiré profundo. –Las personas de las que vengo a contarle, no se si sean personas normales, son muy fuertes demasiado, no como boxeadores o físico culturistas, sino realmente fuertes, reaccionan mas rápido que cualquier persona, en una fracción de segundo atrapan algo antes de que se den cuenta de que se está cayendo. Aunque algunos son tibios, otros son fríos, helados, como si acabaran de salir del congelador, o peor. Y lo último, son perfectamente perfectos, con unos rostros bellos, hombres y mujeres-

-¿Segura que es todo lo que viniste a decirme? ¿No hay algo sobre una foto antigua?-. Ok yo sabia que ella era bruja, no que estaba investigándome. –Si, hay una foto de las ascendencias en mi familia, y allí esta una de las chicas que ahora tiene algunos dieciocho, y esa foto fue tomada hace casi cien años-

-Si, ya me parecía a mi que sobre ellos me venias a hablar. Ya los había visto en tus pensamientos. Ellos son buenos, debes confiar en ellos. Lamentablemente, yo no soy como los Cullen, yo no podría ser vegetariana pero tampoco salgo a matar a mis victimas, sino que las atraigo-. Me puse fría, miré hacia afuera y ya Dylan no estaba. La mujer se puso de pié y me dijo –lo siento tanto, este no era tu futuro y yo ya necesitaba mi ración de alimento-. Yo estaba temblando y en mi mente gritaba ¡Rose, Alice, Emmett chicos!... Cuando ella se puso en posición de atacar, yo cerré los ojos, no había nada por hacer, iba a morir en sus manos, en manos de un vampiro.

Me empujó contra un santuario y caí casi inconsciente, solo la veía acercarse, lista para matar. Mi cabeza sangraba. Borrosamente vi como saltó, pero antes de llegar sobre mi, alguien más la empujó y comenzaron a pelear. -¿Declan?-. Si, era el, él, Jasper, Alice, Bella y Edward justo a tiempo. Yo quería irme, pero no veía por donde iba; me arrastraba, hasta que escuché la voz de Rose y Emmett, ambos querían cargarme, pero algo se los impedía, se tapaban la nariz y luchaban como si hubiera una pared entre ello y yo. – ¡Carlisle, no podemos!- gritó Rose.

Entonces Carlisle si me cargó e intentó detener la herida de mi cabeza.

–Chicos, háganse cargo de ella-. Rose sonrió malévolamente y corrió hacia la pelea que se desenvolvía allí. No recuerdo nada más…

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que conocí a los Cullen, ¿Qué había sucedido? Habíamos empezado a ser amigos, y ahora había descubierto que eran vampiros. De esos seres inmortales que chupan sangre y se transforman en murciélagos, para colmo, estuve a punto de ser la merienda de una. -¿Barbie? ¿Barbie estas bien?- preguntaba Declan a lo lejos. -Si- decía yo casi sin poder hablar.

El me abrazó y yo sentí su calidez, y el latir de su corazón me tranquilizaba. Cuando pude abrir los ojos, estaba en una habitación muy lujosa, en una cama realmente cómoda con Declan a mi lado. Al escuchar mi voz, todos los demás subieron a la habitación a ver como estaba. –Todo estará bien ahora-dijo Rose. –Claro- respondí –Ahora que mis dudas sobre vampiros están aclaradas, todo estará bien. Al menos se que no duermen en ataúdes y que si es verdad lo del sol sobre su piel- dije con tono de risa.

Todos rieron junto conmigo. –Pero hay cosas que aclararte, que yo me encargaré de explicarte luego- y me dio un beso en la frente. Todos se quedaron callados, solo Emmett, como siempre puso su granito de arena – ¡por fin! A ver cuando lo hacen oficial-.

Unos momentos después, pude ponerme de pié y bajamos todos a la sala. –Rose, tengo algo que decirte, estuve revisando mi árbol genealógico y te tengo una pregunta ¿Cuántos años tienes?-. –Ya perdí la cuenta- respondió sinceramente. –Pues, no se si lo hice bien, pero según mis cuentas y cálculos, tu y yo si somos familia, yo soy bisnieta de uno de tus hermanos, creo que del menor, aunque recién lo confirme, yo supe que algo había entre nosotras desde que te conocí- Ella sonrió y con cuidado me dio un abrazo.

-¿Ahora si podemos irnos?-me dijo Declan algo impaciente. Como por contarme algo. Accedí y nos fuimos afuera. –Voy a citar a un gran romántico que se volvió loco por una humana, mi abuelo, Edward, dio todo por Bella, hasta que ella se convirtió en vampiro, el estaba tan enamorado, tal y como lo estoy yo de ti "¿tienes miedo?"-. -¿Por que habría de tenerlo?, estoy con la persona con la precisamente dejo de tener miedo exactamente cuando lo tengo a mi lado- el respondí.

Veremos si no lo tienes. En un segundo, me vi en sus brazos, el estaba corriendo y en otro segundo me llevó al pico de una de las montañas mas altas de Forks. Y allí, nos subió a la rama de uno de los árboles.

-Aquí fue donde escuché sobre ti por primera vez. Mis padres son los "primos de Esme". Renesmee y Jacob, llevan enamorados casi un siglo y de su unión nacimos mis hermanos y yo, EJ, Rosie, Breanna, la menor y yo. Mi familia tiene una historia muy romántica y antigua. Hace casi cien años, Bella y Edward se conocieron, ella era una humana y cuando dio a luz a mi madre casi muere, así es como la convierten en vampiro, todos los que han sido convertidos, Rose, Alice, Emmett etc. Son convertidos porque no tienen otra salida. Hasta que apareciste tú.-

-¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?-. –Alguno de nosotros, tienen un don especial, por ejemplo, Rosie puede saber tu pasado, presente y futuro con solo verte a los ojos, Edward lee mentes y Alice ve el futuro. Ella te vio venir y dice que yo seré un vampiro completo cuando te convierta-

No se que me chocaba mas, si la idea de que yo "supuestamente seria un vampiro" o que el dijera "vampiro completo". -¿vampiro completo? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Los cruces entre licántropos, u hombres lobo, como mi padre y vampiros, como mi madre, nunca se habían hecho, eso era prácticamente imposible, pero sucedió porque mi madre es mitad humana también.- Cuando EJ nació, era un bebé humano normal, pero mi padre vio en él el aura de licántropo. Cuando tenía dieciocho, hizo su metamorfosis completa y ahora es licántropo como cualquier otro, pero le gusta mucho pasársela de humano, especialmente cuando va a escalar montañas, esa es su adicción.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los hijos de mis padres salían con mas rasgos de vampiros, Rosie es licántropo también, pero bebe sangre como los vampiros, además, aunque entre ella no hay ninguna relación genética con Rose y Alice heredó de alguna manera muchas cosas de ellas, el físico de tía Rose y la habilidad de predicción de tía Alice.

Luego nació el bicho mas raro, yo. Según Carlisle, soy la especie mas fascinante que el había visto, soy vampiro, poseo el veneno que todos tienen, pero mi corazón late y por venas corre sangre, soy cálido al tacto y no tengo los ojos dorados como los demás, sino verdes. Nuestra hermana más pequeña, Breanna, es humana, y podrá escoger como mis otros hermanos que quiere ser.

-¿entonces son inmortales?-le pregunte

-Los vampiros si, los licántropos, no estamos seguros. Esa es una de las razones por las que mi madre no se separa de él, no sabe cuanto tiempo mas estará a su lado, aunque para mi opinión se ve muy bien, no ha envejecido nunca, y para el es imposible enfermarse, sus órganos sanan solos-

-Me mareaste un poco, pero creo que entendí, la clase de genética ha de servir para algo-. El rió por lo bajo.

-No quiero que te sientas asustada, las cosas pasaran como tengan que pasar, lo único que quiero que tengas presente es que te amo y que ya no puedo, no quiero vivir sin ti. Nunca había amado de esta manera-

-Yo también te amo, tengo esta gran necesidad de estar a tu lado, pero ¿Qué pasara ahora que se todo esto?- le pregunté. –Como te había dicho antes, en este lugar fue donde escuché sobre ti la primera vez, Alice fue la que vino a contarme sobre su visión en la que yo te transformaba y me convertía en un vampiro completo, cuando comencé a observarte, fue por simple interés, pero en cada minuto que te veía y cada vez que te tengo a mi lado, este amor crece mas. Tú naciste para ser vampiro, para formar parte de nuestra familia, de nuestro mundo- esa fue la primera vez que sus labios tocaron los míos.

**4. La navidad con los Cullen**

El comienzo de diciembre no me traía mas que tristeza, recordando que era muy probable que tuviera que ir a la casa de la madre de Justin y tener que aparentar que no me importe la idea de que mi padre escape a mitad de la fiesta y que el novio de la madre de Justin esté coqueteando conmigo y tratando de abrazarme todo el tiempo. La otra opción es pasármela sola en casa, porque ni loca iría a la fiesta de colegas a escuchar charlas sobre sacar tripas podridas o a soportar que los hijos de los demás doctores me miren como si estuvieran teniendo una fantasía conmigo.

Después de tomar el último examen cuatrimestral, estábamos todo el grupo reunidos en la cafetería. Veía a todos entusiasmados con la idea de la navidad, los chicos escuchaban sus comentarios con los dones vampíricos.

-¿ustedes celebran la navidad?- les pregunté

-Desde que Nessie nació si. Bella le habló por primera vez de todo el rollo y Alice se entusiasmó con la idea, así que aunque la celebramos a nuestra manera, pues lo hacemos.-dijo Rose

–Además con Alice todo siempre es maravilloso y cada año se pone mejor- dijo Emmett

-Em, ¿Por qué no simplemente dices que me amas?- dijo Alice en un tono presuntuoso seguido por una risa.

-¿Y tu que harás amor?-me dijo Declan

-Estoy planeando a quedarme en casa. Prefiero ver el especial de Hannah Montana con el de DR. House en lugar de pasármela con mis padres y sus allegados- dije sarcásticamente

-¿En serio?-dijo Jasper con ojos como 0.o'

-No Jazz, eso es sarcástico, ella no esta hablando en serio- dijo Alice -¿No estarás hablando en serio verdad?- terminó con tono casi amenazador

-Ven a pasarla con nosotros- dijo Edward –no será una navidad muy humana pero estoy seguro que te divertirás-

-¡Por favor no cambies de opinión!- gritaba Alice rogando

-¿Cambiar de Opinión? ¿de que hablas?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a tu casa a jugar ajedrez?-dijo –pues cuando quedé paralizada, tuve una visión de ti compartiendo la navidad, tu cumpleaños, con nosotros-

-Muy bien, será un placer pasármela con ustedes.-

Era veinte de diciembre, cuatro días para mi cumpleaños y para la noche buena. Necesitaba dinero para los regalos de los Cullen, era difícil aparecerme con las manos vacías, pero era aun mas encontrar un regalo para todos ellos.

Le pedí la tarjeta platino a papá, me la dió sin pedirme explicación. Me monté en el carro donde Javier siempre me llevaba a todas partes y me fui a Port Angeles. El primero en pensar fue en Edward, un tipo tranquilo algún libro de músicos se aparecería por ahí, así que me detuve en la primera librería que encontré. Estaba todo empolvado y viejo pero fue la que precisamente me llamó la atención. Mientras revisaba una enciclopedia de música salió un anciano con su poco pelo blanco.

-Puedo ayudarla-dijo con una voz tierna

-Si, estoy buscando algo para un amigo al que le encanta la música clásica-

-Entonces, lo que tienes en tus manos será perfecto para el, trae las biografías alargadas de los compositores mas grandes de la historia con sus piezas musicales para tocarlas en piano, guitarra y violín.-

-Si, definitivamente me lo llevo- dije con una sonrisa

Pague treinta dólares por él. "Bueno, va uno, faltan trece. ¡que consuelo!"

Lo de Jasper lo pensé desde que salí de casa, un juego de ajedrez. No de oro con piedras preciosas pero era uno muy hermoso de cristal y ámbar.

Para Declan, fui a la joyería y compré una cadena y una pulsa de hombre para él, y para mi, su brazalete tenia un colgante con la mitad de un corazón, mi cadena tenía la otra mitad. Es que la cadenita para él se veria muy ¡gay!...

Para Breanna compré un juguetito de esos que le enseñan los sonidos de animales. Para Rose, quise comprar algo especial, pedí un brazalete con cuatro dijes, una gota, un sol, una flor y una paloma. Alice tenia toda la ropa que un ser humano pueda tener en toda su vida, intenté comprar unos pendientes pero también tenia todas las joyas y todo de todo, claro que me había fijado en algo de ella, era tan extrovertida y con esa personalidad tan salvaje pero no tenia cámaras fotográficas. Compré una Casio profesional.

Para Jacob, realmente no sabia que comprar, no lo conocía lo suficiente, siempre que yo estaba en casa el estaba un poco retraído, pero no podía dejarlo sin algún presente, así que, visto el hecho de que lo único que sabia de él era su pasión por la mecánica, compré una caja de herramientas muy modernas, para mi opinión, muy hermosas para ser herramientas. Para Renesmee, mi querida suegra de dieciséis años, la que nunca había escuchado sobre Dios o su reino, le compré una biblia y un libro que le ayudara a entender cosas que los Cullen habían olvidado desde hacia mucho tiempo. Para Esme, fue muy fácil, era la mujer mas sensible del mundo asi que, en la noche me tomé el tiempo suficiente, mientras estaba sola para componerle una melodía en el piano y grabarla en un CD.

Lo de Emmett lo había mandado a hacer hacia días, un bate y una pelota de beisbol con sus iniciales E C. Para Bella, la mas romántica de las Cullen compré otra cadena, esta vez con el dije de una rosa de cristal. Para Carlisle una pluma de oro muy delicada que para mi suerte, ya tenían sus iniciales grabadas. Lo mas dificultoso fue para mis cuñados, EJ y Rosie, de ellos si que no habia escuchado nada, salvo que eran hombres lobo y que Rosie tenia habilidades para ver pasado, presente y futuro.

Me senté a descansar un rato y a beber una botella de agua. Este era un dia de shopping muy difícil, dado el hecho de que estaba comprando a tientas. Entonces recordé que Rosie odia los vestidos, quizá podría agradarla con un par de conjuntos deportivos y algunos jeans con t-shirts. Eso mismo hice. Y para EJ, también me ayudaron los recuerdos, de cuando Declan me dijo lo de que le gustaba escalar al estilo "normal". ¡Y al fin acabé con mi lista!

Mi madre tenia la cena con sus colegas y mi padre se iría con Justin y su madre. Yo, ni una ni la otra, estaba preparándome para pasar la mejor navidad con los Cullen. Ni con doctores, ni con la ex amante de mi padre.

Dias antes de la celebración, era sábado estaba en la casa de los Cullen pasándome el dia, Rose jugaba con Breanna, mientras yo hablaba con Renesmee sobre la infancia de Declan, era increíble, ella parecía mas joven que su hijo.

Los Cullen tenían su forma especial de celebrar la noche buena, y yo sabría como la pasaban en unos días. Rose insistía en que debía usar, en lugar de vestidos, algún conjunto elegante que fuera cómodo.

Me dejaron en mi casa, Alice había dicho que mi transformación estaba muy cerca y debía disfrutar mi ambiente por última vez. Yo amaba a Declan, el era lo mas seguro que había tenido en mi vida, y si separarme de mi familia era el precio que tenia que pagar por estar con él, lo pagaría, debo aceptar que seria duro, muy difícil dejar a mi madre, a mi hermanito y al hombre que mas me había amado además de Declan, mi padre.

Declan era como el aire que necesitaba para vivir, no podía estar mucho rato sin el, o si no sentía que me moría. Además estaba Rose, que se había vuelto algo mas que una amiga, y Emmett que era tan cariñoso como el hermano mayor que siempre quise. Todos los Cullen se habían vuelto importantes en mi vida.

La noche de navidad, Esme y Alice habían decorado la casa de dorado con blanco, muy hermosa con luces y guirnaldas, muérdagos en todas las puertas y arcos, la mesa estaba puesta como para cenar, pero no había comida en ella y habían encendido la chimenea. En un rincón había un árbol, de unos ocho pies de alto y sin una pizca de verde, todo blanco, los adornos eran dorados y negros y el nacimiento, de esos que tienen las figuras grandes, de cristal. El toque lo daban los regalos, docenas y docenas de regalos Debí haberme imaginado que todo seria muy extravagante, claro, con Alice al mando -_-'.

Todos estaban muy elegantes, Alice estaba empeñada en que todos estuviéramos de blanco al igual que la casa, incluso la pequeña Breanna tuvo que someterse al régimen de la moda de su tía. Con ella era la que me identificaba en esos momentos vampíricos.

-Es la hora de la cena-dijo Carlisle. Renesmee me entregó la bebita y Declan a su vez, también me cargó. Salimos afuera de la casa, donde EJ, Rosie y Jacob se transformaron. Un gran lobo castaño tomó el lugar de mi suegro, Rosie se convirtió una rubia pequeña mientras que EJ el mas grande, de pelaje negro con unos intensos ojos verdes.

Todos corrían hacia el bosque, atravesamos árboles, pasamos el rio y llegamos a un claro, bajo la luna llena.

Bella olió algo y subimos a un árbol, allí entre arbustos, había una manada de ciervos, Declan me dejó segura sobre una rama con EJ y Jacob, que preferían la dieta humana. Luego de decir "buen provecho a todos y feliz navidad" se lanzaron sobre los pobres animalitos. Yo no quise mirar.

Al llegar de nuevo a casa, nos sentamos a hablar y ellos a hacerme cientos de anécdotas de su vida como vampiros. Luego Esme apareció con un pequeño bizcocho por mi cumpleaños, todos me cantaron y luego Alice me entregó un pequeño paquete. –Este es un regalo de parte de todos-

Era una cadena de oro blanco que tenia como colgante una "BC".

–Barbie Cullen-dijo Declan. Me lo puse de inmediato, me sentía a gusto siendo una Cullen, lo que no sabia era cuando llegaría el esperado momento.

Ya había pedido permiso para quedarme a dormir con ellos, dieron las una, las dos, tres de la mañana y nadie dormía, yo, por fin caí rendida, pero antes de que Declan me llevara a dormir les dije –ustedes si que saben como amanecer ¿no?-. –Jajá, nosotros no dormimos Barbie- escuché decir a Rose.

-Si, ya ustedes no me sorprenden- dije, y cerré los ojos. La mañana siguiente, ellos estaban en pijamas. Los únicos que se veían con cara de sueño eran Jacob, Renesmee, Rosie y EJ. Todos nos pusimos bajo el árbol a abrir regalos como niños.

Me gustaría que primero se abrieran los que les traje, debo admitir que algunos me dieron un poco de trabajo para encontrarlos.

Em se emocionó mucho con su regalo y estaba loco por usarlo, yo muy bien sabia que era fanático de los Dogers. Carlisle fue muy agradecido y de inmediato puso la pluma en el bolsillo de su pijama como lo haría en su bata de médico.

Cuando Alice abrió el suyo y vi su cara de emoción, pero también surgió la de preocupación en los demás.

-¡Paparazzi al ataque!- dijo Esme

–me encanta Barbie, pero, que raro, en mi última visión me dabas un par de aretes-.

-Si, pero cambié de opinión, así la sorpresa seria eminente me alegro por eso- respondí

Renesmee estuvo muy agradecida por la biblia, y de inmediato comenzó a leer el libro sentada en el sillón, Rosalie me abrazó, no por el regalo en si, sino por el detalle y a Bella le fascinó su nuevo colgante. Rosie, EJ y Jacob me agradecieron por entenderlos. La cara que más esperé fue la de Jasper al ver su regalo.

Cuando lo abrió y vió su contenido, me dijo -Si pudiera llorar, lo haría, de verdad te lo agradezco, esto es como algo muy mío, hace mucho que no sentía algo así. Gracias-

Cuando Edward abrió a enciclopedia, sonrió y dijo –nos estás conociendo poco a poco, gracias- y también se sentó a leer de inmediato.

-Esme, lo tuyo es un poco mas especial y personal, quisiera que me acompañasen todos al salón del piano-

Me siguieron y allí pude tocarle la pieza de diez minutos. –Me inspiré en la ternura que tienes con todos, eso es algo que debo admitir, impresionante. La forma en la que tienes bonitas palabras para todo, para todos, y aquí está grabada en un CD-le dije luego de terminar.

Declan aún estaba esperando el suyo, lo miré coquetamente y le dije –Amor, el tuyo es algo que me gustaría darte en privado-

El me cargó y me dijo –Pues, no quiero parecer mal educado pero, estoy loco por ver mi regalo, así que, si nos disculpan-nos agarramos de la mano y salimos de la casa.

Nos internamos profundamente en el bosque y cuando llegamos tan lejos como para que ninguno en la casa nos escuchara, nos detuvimos.

Afuera, aunque el sol había salido, hacia mucho frio, pero el calor de su cuerpo de protegía un poco.

Al estar en ese lugar, la luz solar golpeó contra su piel, brillaba, como arenilla.

-Brillas- le dije

-Si, lo se, es por eso que nosotros no podemos mostrarnos ante los humanos, en los demás es peor, yo solo soy un pequeño resplandor comparado con ellos. Mis abuelos, la tía Rose, ellos son como globos de disco, en el mejor de los casos, parecen diamantes.-

-Ahora me pareces mas hermoso aún- dije tocando su cara.

Sonrió-por favor, no atrases mas mi regalo-

-Bien, acá están- le dije mostrándoselos -Nosotros somos un solo corazón, yo soy la mitad, y tu eres la otra mitad. Toma- dije mientras le daba el brazalete –esta parte del corazón, soy yo, cuídame y yo tomaré la otra parte, que eres tú, yo la cuidaré.-

-Es muy hermoso, especialmente la forma en que lo pones- me dijo y luego unió sus labios con los míos.

-Mi vida, este momento es uno que nunca voy a olvidar, pero me estoy helando ¿podemos regresar a casa?-

Luego terminamos de abrir los otros muchos regalos. De verdad que no sabia donde iba a meter tanta ropa, joyas y tarjetas, además de las cosas sentimentales que también había recibido.

-No te preocupes-dijo Edward leyendo mi mente –cuando seas como nosotros, y vivas con Alice, te faltará ropa-.

**5. Adiós a todo lo que había conocido antes **

No podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, hace unos meses, estaba comenzando el último año, hoy, me estaba graduando para entrar a la universidad próximamente, al menos eso era lo que esperaban mis padres. No se a quien le dolería mas el plan que entre todos habíamos armado. Carlisle no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero los demás apoyaban a toda costa que yo fuera una de ellos.

Ese día, les dije a mis padres cuanto los amaba y de paso les avisé que me iría de paseo con los Cullen y regresaría un poco tarde. Declan vino por mí mientras los otros preparaban el lugar para el acontecimiento. Pensé en tantas cosas en el camino. Declan estaba callado, calmado y meditando preparándose al igual que los demás, no era muy común que una humana accediera voluntariamente a sufrir en manos de un vampiro.

Rose me recibió con un abrazo. –Todos deben salir de la habitación pues el olor a sangre será insoportable, solo Declan y yo estaremos aquí mientras Alice y Jasper vayan tomándose en serio esto de dar la noticia de la muerte de Barbie-. Emmett me daba ánimos diciéndome cosas como las que siempre me decía – no le digas a Rose pero tu serás la neófita mas hermosa de todas-dijo riendo, luego me dio un beso y abandonó la habitación al igual que todos. Yo solo respiraba y miraba todo por última vez como humana. Declan se recostó a mi lado y me dijo –esto es como un juego y las fichas están puestas, Jasper y Alice irán a tu casa porque Jasper tiene el poder de tranquilizar el ambiente- Emmett, al ser el mas fuerte esta en la puerta por si eres una neófita difícil y hay que calmarte, aunque no sabemos si el puede ser mas fuerte que un recién nacido, así que Edward lo acompaña. Rose y Bella están listas para persuadirte si es necesario, porque nos hemos dado cuenta de que ellas tienen mucho poder sobre ti. – ¿lista?-

-Para estar contigo por siempre-. Declan se acercó y yo podía sentir sus latidos. Clavó sus dientes en mí. Clásico. Lo que no fue tan clásico fue el ardor que presionaba mi cabeza, decidí no moverme porque podía acabar con cualquier cosa, mis venas se sentían ardiendo. ¡Quería morir simplemente que me dejaran morir! pero no podía decir nada, no quería que él se sintiera culpable por hacerme sufrir. –Declan detente, la estás matando, ¡es suficiente!- decía Carlisle. De un momento a otro, el corazón que tanto me gustaba sentir, dejo de latir, ya el era un vampiro completo. No era justo, ya el estaba completo en unos segundos y yo sufría el silencio. Mis manos, mi cabeza, mi pecho, todo ardía desesperadamente. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero para mi había pasado una eternidad.

Declan PDV

La veía agonizante desde hacia dos días, no gritaba ni gemía, ante el dolor que estaba pasado, yo nunca había sentido ese dolor, pero la tía Rose, que si sabia que estaba dentro de ella, estaba sufriendo por ella, de cuando en cuando yo salía afuera, a cazar, luego volvía a su lado. Los tíos Alice y Jasper le habían avisado a Bennett y Liana que su hija había desaparecido mientras estábamos en el campo de tiro cazando patos. No sabíamos cuanto tiempo tardaría la policía para sospechar de nosotros, así que debíamos ir a la estación mientras mamá cuidaba de Barbie en la casa.

-Declan, tenemos que ir a la policía, ¿recuerdas bien tu parte de la historia?- preguntó Edward. –Edward, Declan no es tan estúpido como para no aprenderse algo que le has repetido un millar de veces-dijo Bella

-Tranquilos, se exactamente lo que debo hacer, además no es tanta actuación, de verdad si estoy preocupado por ella-. Cuando llegamos nos hicieron preguntas a todos a parte, y al parecer hicimos todo bien porque no nos retuvieron mas. Al final el padre de Barbie me consoló un poco diciéndome –hijo, yo se lo que la extrañas, pero ella va a aparecer bien-

Sentí un poco de pena por el, si aparecería, pero para enterrarla. –Si señor, yo mismo la voy a encontrar-le dije –no descansaré hasta no tenerla conmigo-

Regresé a casa y mamá me dijo –Declan, creo que es hora -.

Barbie PDV

Lentamente sentía el ardor alejarse de mi cuerpo, y un aire fresco entraba por mis venas. Escuché los últimos latidos de mi corazón y cuando hizo el último movimiento abrí los ojos. Escuchaba unos latidos a mí alrededor, era Nessie con Breanna, también pude oler su sangre. Era como el más suculento manjar que hubiera olido antes, pero no pude herirlas, era como auto herirme. Además también estaba la respiración acelerada de Declan.

-Hola mi amor-me dijo. Lo miré, ya sus ojos verdes se habían ido, ahora eran dorados también. -hola-. Me senté. Pestañeé un par de veces, estaba todo tan diferente, tan resplandeciente. –Mi vida, tus ojos-me dijo. -¿Qué hay con mis ojos?- le pregunté.

Me acerqué al espejo, y en lugar de mis ojos grises, estaban unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo, parecían de mentira.

Carlisle se acercó a mi -¿te duelen?-me preguntó. –No, para nada, al contrario, me siento mejor que nunca-.

–No es que sea malo, es que un vampiro con ojos azules, tan azules, nunca se había visto. Los neófitos los tienen rojos por algunos meses y a veces los de raza negra se mantienen así, la verdad es que mi familia es la más fascinante, nunca terminaré de sorprenderme con ustedes chicos. Quizá cambien de color cuando dejes de ser neófita. Ahora ¿Tendrás hambre no?-

-Si.-

Mi voz era diferente, como un concierto de ángeles. Declan me tomó del brazo y seguía tan tibio como antes, claro, los dos éramos de hielo. Al abrir la puerta Emmett y Edward estaban allí y cuando me vieron tan tranquila sonrieron.

–Carlisle ¿Qué hay ahora con sus ojos?- dijo Emmett.

–No estoy seguro, pero no creo que sea malo- respondió Carlisle

–Te dije que serias una neófita hermosa, ahora también única, espero que no seas muy difícil- me dijo el fortachón. Yo reí. Todos, al escuchar mi risa, fueron al lugar de tertulia. Jasper tenía una cara de miedo. -¿Qué sucede Jasper?- le dije sinceramente. – ¿No te provoca la sangre de Breanna y Nessie?- Si, me quemó la garganta desde que desperté, pero hacerles daño a cualquiera de ustedes, seria como hacerme daño a mi misma.

-Otra neófita rara y tranquila, sin ofender Bella- dijo Alice.

Siempre oigo decir esa palabra ¿me pueden decir que es? -Es cuando un vampiro es recién nacido, es siempre más fuerte y con más sed que cualquier otro que tenga trescientos años.- me respondió Esme.

-Barbie, ¿sabes que tienes que hacerte la muerta no?-. –Si Carlisle, pero, ¿me enterraran viva?-. –De hecho, esta muerta querida, no necesitas respirar, ellos te entierran, nosotros te sacamos y nadie lo nota-dijo Esme. Yo te encontraré, te hare la autopsia y para que no haya contacto con tu piel tan dura, diré que un oso te atacó y te desmembró, que se te conoce la cara, pero tu cuerpo no se puede mover.

-No quiero molestar pero, ¿no hay otra opción? Como enviarles una carta y desaparecer, decirles que voy a un convento de clausura porque es mi vocación.- Nada sirvió, nada sonaba tan convincente. Esto fue como un teatro, Carlisle estaba trabajando un jueves en la noche y Declan llegó con Emmett y mi cadáver "ya putrefacto" el olor era insoportable, me habían rociado con sangre de un mapache que tenia días allí pudriéndose. Carlisle me llevó a la morgue y me hizo el acta de defunción.

En un momento escuché los gritos de mi madre al saber la noticia, quise llorar, pero no pude. Unas horas después, Alice me llevó un vestido blanco con azul, me peinó y luego entré en la caja. Con la tapa solo se veía mi cara. El funeral fue en la funeraria mas cara de Forks, vinieron mis abuelos, mi hermano y mis amigos más cercanos, yo podía escuchar cada una de las voces y los lamentos. Los golpes que daba mi madre en la caja me destrozaban el corazón.

Cuando me enterraron, hubiera deseado poder dormirme en lugar de ver esa tierra cayendo sobre mí, o al menos sobre mi caja. "Mi caja"… Suerte que no soy claustrofóbica. Hubo un momento raro en el que cerré y abrí los ojos, y al abrirlos, no vi a caja, sino que vi el cielo de noche, literalmente estaba viendo a través de la tierra. Esperé pacientemente a que todo pasara, después, al fin escuché a los chicos cavando. ¡Gracias a Dios! –No te preocupes mi vida- escuchaba a Declan. Y así a todos para que no me desesperara, ya había estado unas ocho horas aquí dentro, podía esperar unos minutos más.

Cuando salí le dije a Emmett que se pusiera detrás de uno de los árboles -¿para que?- me preguntara. –Quiero ver algo- dije. Di unos pasos atrás y al mirar el tronco me concentré, hice un poco de fuerza y pude ver a Emmett.

-Em, haz cualquier cosa y yo lo adivinaré.- Se puso de cabeza y yo dije –ya veo porque te dicen mono, haz otra cosa-. El me tiró un beso, -gracias- le dije

-Genial-dijo Emmett al saber lo que yo había hecho. –Alice, al parecer era cierto lo que dijiste cuando mis ojos cambiaron de color, era un reflejo del futuro, que yo los utilizaría-.

-Y seguramente es por eso que son azules- dijo Carlisle.

Cuando llegamos a casa todos comenzaron a empacar tranquilamente sus maletas. -¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté. –Ya no podemos vivir aquí, es arriesgado, alguien te puede ver, afortunadamente, un hospital en Alaska requiere de la ayuda de Carlisle, hace como cincuenta años que no visitan ese estado, la última vez fue después del nacimiento de Rosie, yo aun no existía-

Yo me sentí un poco culpable, por mi debían dejar su vida aquí.

–No te preocupes-dijo Edward, que había leído mi mente –de algún modo debíamos irnos alguna vez, además, con o sin nosotros, tu ya estabas destinada a ser vampiro de cualquier manera. Solo que tuviste la suerte de integrarte a nuestra familia-

-¿Cuánto tiempo suelen quedarse en un lugar?-le pregunté a Declan

-No lo sé, yo soy, aparte de Breanna y de tí, el mas joven de esta familia, si quieres saberlo preguntale a Rose o a Carlisle-

Ya habia terminado de recoger mis cosas, caparado con ellos, yo casi no tenia pues eran solo las cosas que me habian regalado para navidad. Asi, sin hacer nada fui a ayudarle a Rose.

Toqué la puerta -¿puedo pasar?-le dije. Allí estaban ella y Emmett.

-Claro, adelante bonita-me dijo Emmett

-Vine a ayudarles, ya que no tengo mucho que empacar-

-Ah no te preocupes, ya nosotros estamos terminando- me dijo Rose con una sonrisa –pero quédate con nosotros, me gusta tu compañía, además, creo que contigo aquí, Emmett no se atrevería a violarme, como quiere él-

-¡Vean!-dijo Emmett –pero por encima de ella te pongo yo a gozar, al fin y al cabo, ella tendrá que aprender-

Si hubiese sido humana la cara mía y un tomate no hubieran tenido mucha diferencia.

-Espero que vayas acostumbrándote a Emmett y sus típicas frases- dijo Bella parada en la puerta –imagínate que a mí siempre me ha querido regalar un consolador-

-Si, y no te lo dado porque yo se que mi hermano te tiene a jugo-

-¿No será al reves?- dijo Jasper entrando bruscamente en la habitación

-Jazz, tu y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien, por favor no lo dañes-dijo Bella, con mirada de asesina sonriente

De repente esto se había vuelto una tertulia con temas de la vida sexual… "pobre de mi y Declan", pensé.

Para calmar un poco el ambiente le pregunté a Rose

-¿Y cuanto tiempo suelen durar en un lugar?-

-Bueno, de dos a cuatro años, mientras terminamos la secundaria y quizá un poco mas para la universidad, la cuestión es que no se den cuenta de que no estamos envejeciendo. Si lo que te preocupa es que nos vayamos asi tan rápido, entiende que no podemos arriesgarnos que te encuentren por aquí, además, ya nos dieron el permiso para abandonar la ciudad, y el país si queremos, yo estaba deseando que nos fuéramos a Transilvania, por sus estúpidas creencias sobre nosotros, pero a Carlisle lo necesitan en Alaska-

-Pero tu y yo podemos irnos a Transilvania si es lo que deseas- dijo Emmett –al fin y al cabo, siempre tenemos nuestros momentos de privacidad-

-Si, si eso lo pienso después, ahora terminemos de empacar para irnos. Lástima que en Alaska no tengamos una casa tan bonita como esta-dijo Rose, un poco desilusionada

-No, ahora es mas bonita Kitty- dijo Carlisle –Queda en una montaña también y tiene piscina, asi podrán bañarse en una al fin.-

-¡Si!- gritó Alice emocionada –¡al fin podre comprar bikinis!-

-Piscina ¿con el frio de Alaska?- pregunté yo

-Es una piscina con regulación de la temperatura del agua, pero nosotros no la necesitamos, a ti no te va a dar frio jamás Barbie, la regulación solo la necesitarán Nessie, Jacob y EJ y Rosie-

-Chicos ¿están listos?- preguntó Esme que ya estaba en la jeepeta

-¡Demonios! Me ganó Esme, ahora ella manejará- dijo Carlisle

Carlisle, Esme, iban en una jeepeta Mercedez Benz que me enamoró en el mismo momento que la vi. EJ y Rosie en el bugatti; Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice en el volvo azul. Bella, Edward, Nessie y Jacob en el Mercedez Guardian y Declan y yo nos llevamos a Breanna en el jaguar. Esto parecía un desfile. Antes de arrancar Carlisle dijo –somos el clan mas grande aparte de los Volturi, espero que también seamos unidos y poderosos, por último, bienvenida a nuestra familia Barbie-

-Gracias a todos por aceptarme aquí- les dije

Cuando estuvimos en el carro, Declan me preguntó

-¿Entonces? ¿Prefieres quedarte con la familia un tiempo o irnos a viajar por el mundo?-

-De hecho, ambas, pero, vamos a darle tiempo al tiempo-

Escuché cuando todos los motores encendieron, y los autos comenzaron a rodar. Miles de preguntas surgieron en mi cabeza… ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Cómo será la vida de mamá? ¿Y papá? …Además otra incógnita ¿Quiénes eran los Volturi?...

Mientras íbamos en la carretera miré hacia atrás, diciendo adiós a todo lo que había conocido antes…


End file.
